Bindings of Boundaries and Fate
by sanddrake111
Summary: The Sealing Club, a club dedicated to the investigation of other worlds and the supernatural. But what if it is the supernatural is closer than they think it is? This is the story of the girls of the Sealing club and their discovery of the fact that they might have been closer than they thought in their journey to discover the supernatural. *DISCONTINUED, UP FOR ADOPTION*
1. CH1:A fateful encounter

**Well, this is my first ever fanfic. Currently I've written drafts for two scenarios and this is one of them. I hope you enjoy it. Depending on reception "If any" I will continue the one with the most receptions. Though I cannot guarantee constant updates considering we all have lives of our own. But in the meantime, I hope you enjoy your stay here. Lastly, props up to the one who encouraged me to start this project in the first place. You know who you are.**

* * *

><p>Gensokyo: A world which exists quietly beside ours, separated by a mystical border. It is a utopia where humans and other beings such as fairies, youkai, and gods live peacefully together. A world where things that no longer "belong" in the modern, secular world vanish to. But…. In the outside world or more specifically in Kyoto, A duo of girls that forms the "Sealing Club" of Kyoto University seeks to uncover the Eastern Wonderland… Their names are Maribel Hearn and Renko Usami and the strands of fate dictates that…. they are about to have a very interesting encounter…<p>

* * *

><p>"….. Merry? MERRY! Stop daydreaming, we're here!"<p>

"Sorry about that Renko, was just thinking about the past that's all"

"Now that you mentioned it, a lot of things have happened since we 1st started the Sealing club two years ago…."

My name is Maribel Hearn, founder of the Sealing Club in Kyoto University. Although we described our club as the one for those who are interested in Necromancy. This is actually a farce to keep other people away from our activities. My friend, Renko and I founded this club in order to search a land known as Gensokyo. But the passing of its boundaries is said to bring cataclysmic results. And thus, the less people that know about this, the better. After all, who would believe the stories of Youkais and Gods that are now nothing but mere myths?

Speaking of Boundaries, my clan has long been able to see boundaries, myself included. If I had to describe them, well that is the problem… I don't really know how to describe them. It's just there just like how the air is around us. It's just there. Although most members of my clan have the same goal of seeking out Gensokyo, only I have made the most progress. Every now and then, I have dreams of places that are not of this world….. For example, a garden full of cherry blossoms surrounded by ghost followed by what looks like a really large cherry blossom tree that dwarfs the other, although it seems to have wilted.

Anyways, today we are here at Nijō Castle because of a rumour we have heard recently. It is said that two years back, when I was still in high school, a large group of Youkais assaulted Kyoto, but the government covered it up under the claims of a massive terrorist attack. These rumours are actually from so called "eyewitness accounts". Supposedly survivors of the attack, they claim that many young women and babies were abducted and brought to this very castle. We're here to see if the government really is telling the truth, or that there are Yokais still walking amongst us. And if so, are they related to Gensokyo?

Under the guise of public tourist, we entered the castle in order to find proof of the said invasion and try to identify any relationship to Gensokyo.

"Merry, now that we are here, where do we look first?"

"Ah yes, this here is my best friend Usami Renko. She has been with me since elementary school and was the only one not to dismiss my claims of the supernatural as a bunch of bedtime stories… for a lack of wordings. Other insults I've received weren't that…... soft… Additionally, she started calling me Merry ever since my boundary powers started to manifest. Even though I told her not to call me that, yet she claims she does not. Even now I still wonder about that…"

"Hmm…. how about we check the surroundings first before moving into the castle itself?"

"Alright then, let's go!"

* * *

><p>Nijō castle, built in 1626, this castle has seen the rise and fall of many eras. Who knows if it has been and still is inhabited by the supernatural…<p>

We surveyed the castle exterior, and all we saw were Zen gardens. Beautiful and quite the eyepiece, but not what we are here for. We moved on into the outer palace, otherwise known as the Ninomaru Palace. As we made our way through each of the five separate connected buildings…

"Merry, do you feel that? It feels as if something evil is in here"

"You feel it too, huh? But something is covering it up; else all the other tourists would all be feeling uneasy like us. I guess we've found what we came here for Renko."

We continue to search through the Ninomaru Palace, three-thousand, three-hundred square meters in area, built almost entirely of Hinoki cypress, decorated with lavish quantities of gold leaf and elaborate wood carvings, intended to impress visitors with the power and wealth of the shoguns. The sliding doors and walls of each room are decorated with wall paintings by artists of the Kanō school. To think that underneath this magnificent structure lays such malice. Eventually we found out the source of this uneasy feeling we've felt since we've entered the Palace lies within the other Palace, Honmaru Palace.

As we enter the Honmaru Palace, the feeling of uneasiness and fear intensifies. We continue to seek out the source of this evil presence. Eventually, I found a door with a barrier of sorts covering it where the malice seems to be at its strongest. So we took a seat on a nearby bench in a secluded section of the Palace where few people pass through.

"Renko, I sense a barrier surrounding this door. It also seems that whatever we are looking for may very well hide behind this door."

"If that's the case, are you going to teleport us in?"

"I can try, but you know that it's not always successful and if I fail, we may end up anywhere OTHER than behind that door. Are you sure about this Renko? "

"If I didn't have faith in you, what kind of a friend would I be right?"

With that confirmation from Renko, I proceeded to attempt to teleport us pass the door and the barrier. Following a step-by-step technique I've developed to help ease the transition. Breathe in and relax, Focus on what and where you wish to go, will it so that you will be there and pray for the best.

As I finish the last step, we vanished from our bench, hopefully away from public eyes. When we open our eyes, we find ourselves in a corridor that leads to what looks like a basement of sorts. This corridor looks like a dugout cave, I proceeded to activate the flashlight on my hand phone, but all I could see was a never ending descending staircase. I made a gesture to Renko urging her to follow me, she looks visibly shaken as the foreboding of harm is much stronger here that outside. Guess that's what the barrier was for. But my ability to perceive boundary and Renko's connection to me made this barrier useless in preventing us from feeling the negative energy.

Taken to its most extreme conclusion, a boundary defines something as otherwise, there would be no difference between anything. Thus, anything that exists by definition has a boundary, whether it is a tangible physical object or an intangible esoteric concept. By this definition, a barrier is no more than a boundary to keep the malice in and to prevent others from perceiving the said malice. Thus, it being a boundary, it is visible to me and is less effective at preventing me from noticing the malice but is still able to keep the negative energy in check as it does not affect me.

As we reach the bottom of the stairs, we come across an underground river of some kind, but what sets it apart from the rest is the fact that it is pure black in colour. In the middle of the river, though, there seems to be a large seal, believe that it was supposed to ensure that whatever lies beneath it does not get out.

"Merry, what do you think this means? Could some dangerous Youkai lie beneath the seal? We came so far, but this large seal proves nothing!"

"Well, I'm not too sure if I want to do this, but I think I could peek into the seal and see what lies beneath it."

"But what if something goes wrong and whatever that was intended to be kept behind, that seal runs loose!?"

"But if I'm careful….."

"You should listen to your friend there girl…."

From the shadows, a tall young man with blonde hair and amber eyes appeared. He is attired in a long purple coat along with black gloves and boots. I'm not sure if this is a trick of the eyes or a result of the darkness in the cave or none of the above, but he does not seem to show any facial expression.

"I do not know how you got past the barrier without breaking it, but as ordered, all intruders must be captured, dead or alive. Now, let your consciousness fade into nothingness."

With that statement, lightning started crackling around his hand he grabbed my wrist. All I could remember seeing was Renko is falling down onto the ground…..

* * *

><p>"Ughhhh…..."<p>

"She's waking up! Get Mamiru here just in case!"

"What happened….. Wait!? Who are you people?"

Looking beside me, I can see Renko lying down on a bed just like mine, seems like we were laid to rest in these beds in what looks like an infirmary. Sitting in front of me is a sly-looking young man with black eyes and hair. His attire seems similar to the person who zapped us unconscious, albeit with some differences here and there. Whereas the young man from earlier had his coat buttoned up, he left his unbuttoned, revealing the kimono that he wears underneath, leading me to believe that the coat might be some kind of uniform of some gang or something. While I was planning on how to save Renko and myself, the young man in front of me spoke up.

"My name is Ryūji and I should be the one asking you question here. To be precise, how did you pass the barrier without breaking it at all or tripping any alarms?"

"How do I know if I could trust you? After all, you are most likely affiliated with whatever foul thing that lies beneath that seal"

"Who knows? Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. But the one making the decision here is you. Now tell me what I was to know or your friend gets it"

He proceeds to walk over to Renko while taking out a bamboo shoot or something.

"Well, are you going to tell me now or what?"

"That's enough nii-san!"

At the entrance of the room stood a girl who is probably younger than I am barking orders at her older brother I'm guessing by the honorifics used. Beside her stood the man who electrocuted me and Renko earlier.

"Sorry about my nii-san, he is just a demonic older brother after all. Anyhow, my name is Keikain Yura and this is my friend Keikain Mamiru. What's your name?"

"Keikain….. If that's the case, then I guess I can trust you. After all, we aren't that different, you and I. My name is Maribel Hearn; it's a pleasure one from such a prestigious onmyōji clan such as yours."

"Hearn!? As in that elusive psychic medium clan from Ireland?"

"Yeah that's us. But psychic medium isn't exactly the right description for us. It's sort of a cover front for us"

"True, considering that you did pass our barrier without even breaking it or tripping and alarm seals."

Thus an encounter was made… One that would forever change the fate of everyone involved, for better or for worse…..

* * *

><p><strong>EDIT: Added missing line breaks, credited the person responsible for informing me at CH4<strong>


	2. CH2:Boundary between fiction and reality

"_Keikain….. If that's the case, then I guess I can trust you. After all, we aren't that different, you and I. My name is Maribel Hearn; it's a pleasure one from such a prestigious __onmyōji__ clan such as yours__."_

"_Hearn!? As in that elusive psychic medium clan from Ireland?"_

"_Yeah that's us. But psychic medium isn't exactly the right description for us. It's sort of a cover front for us"_

"_True, considering that you did pass our barrier without even breaking it or tripping and alarm seals."_

* * *

><p>"So anyway, what were you doing at the Nijō castle seal? As the 28th heir to the Keikain clan, I demand an answer!"<p>

Yura Keikain, a young girl with a petite but seemingly frail build. She sports short and spiky dark hair, and generally dons a vapid look expression that only seems to change during times of great distress. If it weren't for the fact that she looked angry when she was dealing with her brother, I would have thought the same about her as I did Mamiru. Currently, she is dressed in a white Onmyōji outfit. Now she is questioning me regarding my investigations at Nijō castle, sporting her bored expression again.

"I was just looking into rumours of the youkai invasion that occurred two years back to see if it really happened or was it just some hallucination created by the panicking civilians."

"Why would you do that, considering your background, I would expect you to be more cautious about these kind of things."

"It's a long story that I am not in the liberty to discuss right now…."

I said that while gesturing towards her brother, Ryuji and her friend Mamiru, hoping that she got the message.

"Hmm, very well then. Mamiru, Ryuji please leave the room and don't let anyone in."

"Understood"

Ryuji however, responded rudely:

"Oh, why would you chase us out? For all I know, she could be lying to us and waiting for an opportunity to escape!"

"Cut it out nii-san. I know that you want to listen to our conversation, but I can't let you. Consider this a girl's only talk."

"Heh, getting better at seeing through my tricks and traps huh? Guess I should double my effort in…. Oh have I said too much?"

Ryuji sported a face that looked like he was mocking his younger sister. Once again, Yura looks displeased.

"Out! NOW!'

"Fine, Fine! Geez, can't take a joke now can you?"

Finally, both of them left the room, leaving Yura, an unconscious Renko and me alone in the room.

"Alright, you may proceed Maribel-san"

"Understood, but how should I address—"

"Just call me Yura."

"Very well then Yura-san, allow me tell you my story…"

"11 years ago, when I was still 10 years old, or more specifically when I turned ten, I went to bed. Then I had a very beautiful dream. A dream of a land, untainted by modern society, where I saw beings like a flying shrine maiden and beautiful landscapes of which you may have never seen before. That very same dream sparked a change in me that brought me here today. There was a legend amongst our clan that around a thousand and one-hundred years ago, when our clan held a family seat in the Ireland Empire, there was a lady, whose name has been long forgotten had powers that far exceeded anyone of the time. She was like the Merlin of our clan, serving as the advisor of our clan at the age of 15. When she was in her mid-twenties, she vanished, leaving behind a poem that is still kept in our Grand Archive to this date. The poem described a land that she would build, one that would be someday, a safe haven for all of us. None of the people back then understood that phrase *a safe haven for all of us* at the time. However, that all changed when the first of what we nowadays refer to as *Child of the Sorceress* was born. The child, like I started having dreams of the same wonderland. This was recorded and eventually something became apparent; these dreams are messages of sorts, meant to guide us towards the said *haven*. Eventually every Child of the Sorceress was sent out to find this "haven", and its location was finally approximated in 1890 when Lafcadio Hearn, my predecessor, migrated there under the guise of a newspaper correspondent. Through messages he sent back to the clan, it is inferred that he met the Sorceress herself and actually fell in love with her. The whole history behind that man that is released to the public was forged by our clan under his request. Also, through his famous works we were able to catch glimpses of what this haven is. Nonetheless, like the sorceress herself, he disappeared and the clan lost contact with him. In his last message to us, however, he noted that it is not yet our time and that the next Child will be the one to lead the clan here. And thus, here am I looking for the Sorceress."

"If that is true, then what was the true history behind Lafcadio Hearn?" asked a rather curious Yura, who is finally showing other facial expressions asides boredom and anger. Right now she is looking extremely confused and is looking at me, waiting for my answer.

"Well, I can't tell you much as I am not clear about this matter as well. However, I did read up on the events that occurred to him after he migrated to Japan."

"Huh… Where am I?"

"Oh, Renko's finally up!"

"Merry? Where am I? And why does my body feel so numb?"

Renko, still groggy and apparently numb from the electrocution, finally notices the young girl sitting beside my bed. Not recognizing the Onmyoji outfit, she came to a wrong conclusion

"A shrine maiden, did we finally make it Merry? To Gensokyo?"

"Unfortunately no. We were *stunned* out and brought here for trespassing some dangerous grounds."

"Oh yeah, I remember now."

As those words start to sink in, she finally realizes where she is, she starts to panic.

"WAIT, THEN DOESN'T THAT MEAN THAT SHE'S HERE TO INTERROGATE US?!"

"Calm down Renko, I'm explaining my situation to her right now."

"But I thought that you're supposed to keep it a secret?"

"Well, it turns out that she is an Onmyoji, and thus there is nothing to hide from our fellow investigator of the supernatural."

"An Onmyoji? So she isn't a shrine maiden?"

"Indeed I am not, Renko was it? My name is Keikain Yura, it is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance Renko-san"

"Likewise Yura-chan. Oh can I address you that way?"

_Not another one_, thought Yura.

"Fine then, do as you please"

"Yura-chan, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what is is?"

"Onmyojis are said to be master of the art of divination, so can you read my fortune? I think that this will be an interesting experience."

"Historically, that is how Onmyōdō is known to be. But, that is only one of the many branches of Onmyōdō study. I myself study exorcism, just like most of the members of the main branch. If you're looking for those who do practise divination, you will have to go to the "

"Oh, okay, and what do you mean by main branch."

"Simple, I'm the next heir to the clan. Anyways, Maribel-san, can you please continue about your explanation of Lafcadio?"

"Sure, Lafcadio migrated to Japan as a newspaper correspondent, while official records say that his contract was terminated, it was in fact he himself who terminated the contract. Why? Because of his encounter with the Sorceress. The sorceress brought him to the *haven* in which I assume to be Gensokyo and he is said to have been living there till the moment of his death. We know this for a fact a it is written in detail in his letters to the clan; his journey, acceptance and marvel, and finally his disappearance."

With that said, Yura-san looks to be in deep thought. Probably she is currently going over what I just said to and trying to understand it. Then again, with a face like her's, unless it's big, she is not going to show it on her face.

"Well, I guess I'm satisfied with the answers you have given. I apologise for all the inconvenience caused by this incident. You may rest here for the night."

"Oh yeah, how long were we out anyway?"

"Hmm, about five hours. So it should be about 9P.M now. Oh, and just to let you know, you are at the Main House of the Keikain clan. So don't be alarmed if you see more of us wandering around here."

As Yura-san finally left the room, Renko gave me a worried look.

"I thought that you were supposed to keep your circumstance a secret? I know about your situation cause my family have been working with your clan since Lafcaido's time, but to trust a stranger outright like that?"

"Well, I'm pretty worried myself about this, but since we were the one's trespassing here, I guess we should just come clean. Who knows? We might even find something useful while we are here."

"Hmm, I guess so Merry. Ah well, I guess it's better for us to turn in for the night. Good Night Merry!"

"Good night Renko."

As I start to fall asleep, I begin to wonder why I could not shake off this feeling of being watched ever since Yura-san entered the room…

* * *

><p><em>Drip…. Drip…. Drip…<em>

"Hehe, guess she didn't see through that one last trick… *Child of the sorceress* huh? Better read up on that later then."

_*Flashback*_

"_Who knows? Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. But the one making the decision here is you. Now tell me what I was to know or your friend gets it"_

_*__Taikōchi__*_

_I pulled out my bamboo flask, secretly letting out my Shikigami, ordering it to hide __underneath the bed. Knowing Yura, she will chase me out of the room. So I need one capable of hiding its presence to eavesdrop on their conversation_

"_Well, are you going to tell me now or what?"_

"_That's enough nii-san!"_

_Che, I knew it..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elsewhere<strong>_

"Ufufu, I guess it's finally time… But I don't feel like spoiling the surprise yet~"

Standing on top of a skyscraper that overlooks the Keikain Main House is a blond woman with long hair and gold eyes in her mid-thirties, dressed in a purple and black coloured, highly personalized Victorian styled ball gown with loose and lacy sleeves. The neckline plunges down her chest, revealing ample cleavage and her neck is adorned with a black collar with a purple pendant. Her light blonde hair is held back by a black silk ribbon. She is also wearing a pair of white coloured opera-length gloves. She is also holding a parasol with the same design motifs as here gown. But what was frightening about her parasol was that it was pitch-dark on the underside of the parasol and that there were several purple coloured eyes staring out of that dark blob underneath her parasol.

"It is time to fulfil my promise to my people after all these long years… You better seek me out quick, my other half, it is time to fulfil your role and our prophecy."

She then turned around and an eye-shaped portal opened in front of her. The portal is exactly similar to the eyed-blob underneath her parasol, pitch-black with purple-eyes everywhere. As soon as she stepped through the portal, it closes, leaving no trace of her and its existence.

* * *

><p><strong>Taikōchi: Named after a species of water bug, this Shikigami is one that Ryuji summons for r<strong>_**econnaissance **_**and spying. Being small in size, this Shikigami is also capable of presence concealment by manipulating the light around it to a degree because, like all of Ryuji's Shiigami, it is made of water. Additionally, it is capable of suppressing its spiritual energies in order to further conceal itself from enemies.**

**AN: Well, second chapter's out. Just to let you know, I'm planning for a different Yukari/Mariel relation. I don't plan on using the usual Maribel is Yukari plot device. Similar but different. Also, feel free to leave a review and flame will be used to feed this troll :D**


	3. CH3: Convergence of History and Fate

**The Next Morning**

Yesterday's revelations were rather… Interesting, to mildly put it. The Nijo castle hiding some kind of seal, Onmyojis that do not practice divination and instead practices exorcism, a high school teenager being the next heir of the said Onmyoji clan. This is truly something you don't see everyday. But even so, I wonder what lies beneath the seal or what is the seal keeping out.

As I climb out of bed, I saw Renko already up and looking outside the window. I approach her and I was treated to a magnificent view; Onmyojis practicing their exorcism en masses out on the field. I could see many different techniques, from Shikigami summoning to barrier creations to martial arts with what I presume to be blessed or magically enchanted weapons. Given their profession, however, I am more inclined to believe in the latter.

"So, now that you are both up, I am to bring you to the dining hall." A voice spoke up behind us. Turning around, I see, Mamiru was it? Standing right behind face is as impassive as usual. I wonder what made this person this way. Not to mention that he is still dressed in that black leather coat of his. Doesn't it feel hot under there?

"Okay, so let's go Renko."

"Alright Merry, we finally get to eat something. I'm starving and I have eaten anything since we passed out." Now that she mentioned it, that's quite true. I am considerable hungry myself. I was so focused on the matter at hand that I have forgotten had not eaten for more than twelve hours.

* * *

><p>As we move through the halls of the Keikain household, I've come to an assumption that we are in an old style Japanese house. Complete with the rice-paper doors and seemingly endless hallways. I truly wonder how people don't get lost in here.<p>

"We are here. Please enter, Yura and the rest have been waiting for a long time now.

As Mamiru opens the door, *Insert description here*. We see Yura talking with a rather tall man dressed in the same Onmyoji outfit as her. His eyes are brown and neck-long hair is dyed black. But what was suspicious was that he seems to give off this ghostly feel. As if he's a spirit or a ghost. Since when do exorcists commune with the dead? Or is there a bigger picture that I'm missing here?

"Ah! You're here, finally! Great, now we can begin." It seems like the ghost or spirit possesses a rather cheerful personality.

"My name is Hidemoto Keikain the thirteenth and I'm sure that you've already met my cute little successor *HEY* here Yura-chan" It was pretty amusing seeing Yura's reaction to being called cute…"You there, must be the *Child of the sorceress* that Yura-chan here has been informing me about. And you must be her best friend and sidekick Renko Usami. Am I right?"Well, it seems that Yura-san has informed this being of my situation… Then again, considering that he did mention something about him being the thirteenth and Yura-san being his successor, I suspect that he is the spirit of one of her predecessors.

"Sidekick?" Renko's expression seems odd, as if it's a mix between insulted and excitement,I don't even know how.

"If my assumptions are correct, you are related to Yura-san in some way aren't you? Presumably either her ancestor, clan-head predecessors or even both."

"That would be correct young one! Now enough talk, you must be hungry, aren't you? Yura-chan, where is their food?" I can already tell that Yura-san is being annoyed by his extremely joyful, jolly and carefree attitude.

"Yes, yes they are on the way… Geez, the chefs need time to cook, after all….. Look, there hey are already, have some patients will you?" Yura-san looks and sounds very annoyed right now. As humorous as this is, I better control myse-

"Pfft….. Hahaha….. Oh dear, I am sorry, but that there is comedy gold Yura-chan… Ohohoho" As expected, Renko was laughing away, making it even harder to resist…

"I knew it, you're just like he is aren't you… Why I'm going to-"

"Go easy on the little one there Yura-chan, she just has a good sense of humour, unlike you."

And after that retort from the spirit, Yura-san just stood there, motionless with her mouth gawking. Oh dear, now I'm feeling really bad for thinking that was funny I the first place.

"Yura-sama, the food is ready." A voice was heard behind the rice doors. As the door opens, a young man can be seen standing there with a cart of food… Wow, that is a lot of food.

"Ah yes, thank you for bringing the food. You may leave now." As the young man bowed and left the room, I swore I heard him say something like "And she still doesn't remember my name," or something like that.

"Well, now that the food is here, let's eat. Itadakimasu!" With Yura-san declaration, we began our feast. On the table is a variety of Japanese dishes, simple yet plentiful.

"Now that you are all eating, let's get down to business." Hidemoto-sama said, "So correct me if I am wrong Mari-chan, you are here to track down this elusive *sorceress* and fulfil some kind of prophecy. Am I correct?"

"That would be correct Hidemoto-sama-"

"Drop the honorifics, I'm not a person for such trifles."

"As you wish Hidemoto. So, what is it that you wish to speak with me about?"

"It is simple, I wish to help you. Considering that I may have heard of her before."

"You have?!" This is a surprise, hopefully this means that I'll be one step closer to my goals. "Then please tell me what you know of."

"Haha, eager now are we? Very well then, I will tell you of the rumours that I have heard back when I was still alive."

"Back when I was still alive, there were tales of an Onmyoji whose barrier and sealing skills were of unparalleled. No one at the time could break any of her seals and barriers, in fact, the 8 barriers of Kyoto were inspired by one of her seals."

"Which was it?" Okay, that sounds important.

"The Konohana-Sakuyahime seal. Or the Konoha-Hime seal for short."

"You mean the same goddess who tore down the Yatsugatake Mountains out of jealousy in the old legends?"

"Indeed, the exact same one"

"But the seal should be older that you, that means… that she might have been here for much longer that we initially expected."

"Indeed, young one, and I've personally inspected the seal at the base of one of the many craters of the Yatsugatake Mountain. The center of the seal is the said crater, followed by a spiral of craters, presumably made in collaboration with Konoha-Hime's sister, Iwanagahime. The seal has yet to falter. How am I so sure? Simple, if the seal failed, the Japan will be nothing more than a flooded wasteland. She would decimate the country to hunt down the one who sealed her. After all, if she could tear a mountain apart, how difficult would it be to flood the entire country?" This would have been an interesting tale and knowledge if not for the fact that Hidemoto managed to maintain a cheerful expression throughout his explanation. Does he not fear… Oh wait, he IS dead.

"While that is useful knowledge, it will not help me track her down. So do you have anymore information Hidemoto?"

"Other that the fact that she is a powerful person and only appears whenever she pleases, I do not have any more information for you." At the mention of that I felt disappointed. "But, I do know a person you might be able to ask about."

"Who is this person that you speak of?" Surprisingly, Yura-san was the one to beat me to the question.

"Why, it's none other than Nurarihyon himself!"

"Eh, as in the Lord of Pandamonium himself!?" THE NURARIHYON! He is acquainted with someone like him!? I question the sanity of these Onmyojis.

"Why yes, Mari-chan, you are right." And he can still say that with a straight face.

"So Yura-chan, you look surprised. Do you by any chance know this Nurarihyon?" Apparently, Renko has no idea who Nurarihyon is and that Yura-san seems to know this person, scratch that, Youkai.

"This may sound crazy, but I was the classmate of his grandson."

"Well, that sounds cool!" Renko replied with admiration in her voice, as for me however…

"I thought that you Onmyojis are supposed to be that natural enemies of Youkais and Ayakashi alike. So fill me in on what is going on here."

"Yura-chan, did you not tell her about the Kyoto invasion and the involvement of Nura-chan?"

"Well, I was going to inform them about the Kyoto invasion, but we got sidetracked here thanks you your unappreciated appearance!" By the sound of that, it seems like Hidemoto entered or made himself known to us against Yura-san's will.

"Then let me tell you the story, of the Lord of Pandamonium….." **AN: I am not going to explain anything that is from the Kyoto arc. Kindly watch/read the anime/manga for Nurarihyon no Mago.**

* * *

><p>"I see, so your telling me that unlike the Nurarihyon portrayed in the myths, the real Nurarihyon is actually a gentle soul who happens to double as a food thief?"<p>

"That would be a correct Mari-chan. And he so happens to live in a place called Ukiyoe town." Hmm, Ukiyoe town…. Never heard of that place before.

"And where would this Ukiyoe town be located?"

"Why, it is located in the heart of Tokyo city, of course!" Huh, Tokyo, that would explain a lot of the occurrences that we investigate there. It's the *home base* for a Night-Parade. "But how are you so sure that he may have the information that I need?

"Well Mari-chan that answer would be simple. In one of our many parties, we were visited by a oni by the name of… Oh, what was it again… Ah yes, Ibuki Suika. She apparently had some kind of a mentor relationship with Nura-chan. Anyhow, she mentioned about someone by the name of Yakumo Yukari. And if what Yura-chan told me was correct, your predecessor-"

"Went by the name of Yakumo Koizumi! Then that means that This Yukari figure might just be the person we are looking for!"

"And there you go, your solution to your current predicament. Although the travelling may have to wait because Yura-chan is still busy with her duties as the clan head."

"Well, an escort would not be necessary at all. Just give me an address and I will head there myself."

"It's alright Maribel-san, I intend on visiting Nura-kun myself in a few days. So could you please wait a few more days for me to clear up my tasks here?" If that's the case…

"Renko, what do you think? Should we wait?"

"This is your call then Merry, it's your journey after all."

"Then I guess that we can wait for you the Yura-san. So, how long to we have to wait for exactly?"

"I guess that the worst case scenario is that I'll take two more days from now to clear up my tasks at hand. So meet me here on Tuesday morning at around eight in the morning. We leave at nine o'clock. Alright?"

"Sure, I guess that's alright by me, but what about you Renko?"

"It's alright, after all the University is on break right now."

"Then it's settled, Tuesday morning it is!" Now I'm excited, to actually visit a folklore legend, I guess that today was truly worth it.

"Anyhow, thanks for the meal."

"Alright then, I guess I'll have Mamiru show you the way out. Let me go get him."

As Yura opened the door, however—"There will be no need for that Yura-sama I am here already." Was he waiting there the whole time? More importantly, why doesn't Yura-san look surprised at this. Or maybe she's just concealing her surprise under her bored expression or this happens very often. But then why does she look slightly disappointed or sad instead of her usual bored expression?

"Very well then, Mamiru, can you do me a favour, please help our guests by showing them the way out."

"Very well then, if you will, please follow me."

"Thanks for the food Yura-chan!"

"Yeah, thanks, I guess"

With that, we left the room and proceed to move towards the exit.

* * *

><p>"Well, now that we are all done here, I'll head back to work. So you how long are you planning on staying Hidemoto-sama?"<p>

"Well Yura-chan, to answer your question, it would be not very long now. You can go on ahead and finish whatever you need to do. You've got a busy schedule, right?"

"Well, alright then. But don't go cause any trouble now, alright?"

"Why, I'm offended Yura-chan, what do you take me for? A five year old kid?"

"YES!" *SLAM*

"Meanie…."

…

"Now that she's gone, you can come out now Ryuji-chan!"

"Heh, as expected of the great thirteenth heir, nothing escapes your eyes now does it?"

"So, what's this new Shikigami you've summoned? And don't try to lie, I'm way better at that than you are~"

"Alright then, you got me. Taikōchi, a Shikigami that I summon when spying on people in a must."

"Then answer this question honestly. What do you plan on doing, now that you know their intentions?"

"Oh, then I'll just follow them. Sounds like it's going to be fun…hehe….."

"Well, as long as you don't get in their way, I guess it's alright. Well, see you then…. Time to head back, to the afterlife…."

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere<strong>

"Well Yukarin, it's been a long time since I last visited that little brat… Wonder how is his clan doing after all these years. Hey, you can help me go to the outside world right? So how about it Yukarin? Will you help me?"

"Oh, and who might this *Little brat*?"

In a Japanese styled mansion, three women are seen relaxing by the side of the mansion along one of its many walkways. They are facing a Japanese rock garden, but unlike most gardens of its kind, this garden surrounds most of the mansion except the entrance to the mansion.

"Meh, that little brat happens to go by the name of Nurarihyon, Yuyu-chan. I still remember how we first met, cheeky little brat tried to steal some good food right under my nose."

"Ufufu, not to worry Suika, if all goes according to plan, you might just meet him here in Gensokyo."

The first of the ladies lounging around here has maroon eyes, short wavy pink hair and is surrounded by several small formless Phantoms. She also is seen wearing a light blue and white kimono with dark blue trim and white designs, and a blue mob cap on the front of which is a hitaikakushi with a red ghost insignia and a veil of the same colour of the kimono behind her head along with dark shoes with blue ribbons attached.

The second one actually looks no older than fourteen, but her behavouir says otherwise. She has ginger coloured hair and brown coloured eyes. She also has two long straight oni horns on her head, decorated with ribbons. She wears a tattered pale pink blouse, a long purple and pink skirt, and 3 chain accessories tied to her belt and one on each wrist.

The last one is the same lady who was watching over the Keikain Main House. Except her golden eyes are now purple.

"Oh, what goes according to plan?" The fourteen year old looking lady spoke up, before downing a large gulp from her purple coloured gourd.

"That, my old friend, is a surprise…."

"Hehe, I really hope that you finish that plan of yours soon. Can't wait to have a good drink and fight with that little brat!"

"*Giggle* Well, you sure are busy Yukari, I don't see you slacking off like you usually do~" This time, the pink haired girl spoke up, before taking a bite from her stick of dango.

"Indeed Yuyuko, after all, it has been such a long time, and it's finally time to fulfil my promise. Anyway's thanks for the snacks, but I better be going. Suika, let's go now."

"Aww, do we really have to?"

Well, you can stay longer if you wish, but you're going to have to go back to Gensokyo yourself then."

"Sheesh, fine… Well, it's been fun Yuyu-chan, but I gotta go. See ya!"

"Have a safe trip!"

_Well, better get back to work, Ran can't take over my daily tasks forever after all._

**And that's a wrap. Just in case you didn't know, the outfit Yukari was wearing in the last chapter was her outfit from Koumanjou Densetsu 2. Please leave a review and flames will be used to feed this troll!**


	4. CH4 : The Past Revealed, Part 1

**Ukiyoe Town, two days later:**

"Hey guys, if I remember correctly, today's the day that Yura's going to come visit us! After she went back to Kyoto to continue the management of her clan more than a year ago…. SHE FINALLY COMING BACK! Isn't this great fellas?"

A young man with mid-length wavy black hair that falls somewhat messily around his face and is split in the middle. He also has sharp dark brownish eyes and is currently dressed in his school uniform that consists of a white school shirt and black pants. Currently he is seen happily chatting away with his group of friends.

"Of course it is! After all, we haven't had time to spend with her after all these incidents."

A young teen with dark green, neck-long hair that is tied up into a pony tail is seen responding to the young man from earlier. She is currently dressed in a typical school uniform that consists of a white coloured blouse attached with a sailor-style collar and a black pleated skirt. But what was her most distinguishing feature is her cat-like black coloured eyes. They are currently at what seems to be the rooftop of a high school.

"If I remember correctly, she arranged for us to meet at Rikuo-kun's house right?"

The girl has long, shoulder-length brown hair and having wide brown coloured eyes. Like the rest of her female friends, she is dressed in a school uniform just like the aforementioned teenager.

"Indeed, but what time did she say she was going to come over?"

"She said that she should have already arrived at my house by the time school ends."

Rikuo, the man in question, is a young man with brown eyes with an extraordinary hair that is coloured brown within the top half and dark brown within the bottom half. Currently he is responding to the question that his friends are asking.

"So does that mean that we will go straight to your house later this afternoon Rikuo-kun?"

"Indeed Kiyotsugu, and you all are welcome to join too, Kana-chan, Natsumi-san. Also, don't forget to pass the message to Shima-san and Saori-san for me will you since they are still busy in class with class duties."

"Oh, where are you going then Rikuo-kun? Don't tell me that you're going ahead without us!? How cruel!" The man know as Kiyotsugu replies with shock and disappointment.

"Indeed, because in her letter to me, she mentioned that she has some private, clan related business to discuss with me. And from the looks of it, it seemed pretty urgent."

My name is Nura Rikuo, age 15, with three-quarter human blood and one-quarter Yokai blood. My Yokai blood comes from my grandfather, the legendary Nurarihyon, the once Lord of Pandemonium. What do I mean by once? It's because I'm the heir to his clan of Yokais and Ayakashi, the third heir to be precise. Two years ago, when I turn thirteen and took on the mantle as the head of the Nura Clan, otherwise known as the clan my grandfather created, when my Yokai blood started to truly awaken. That was also when I met Yura-san, she transferred to our school under the guise of a regular student, but when she overheard Kiyotsugu's claims of Yokai, she immediately requested to join in on whatever *investigation trips* as Kiyotsugu calls it. That was when we found out about her nature as an Onmyoji. Truthfully, I was really scared at first, but over time I began to loosen up around her.

Anyway, several months after that, Yura-san was called back to Kyoto, marking the beginning of the our conflict with the Kyoto Yokai. Turns out that the leader of the Kyoto Yokai, Hagoromo Gitsune, was the same person who murdered my father many years ago and that she seeks to give birth to her child by consuming the livers of young woman and babies. Anyways, many things happened after that, and when the conflict ended and her son was defeated once and for all, Yura-san left our school to take up responsibility because many of her clan members were killed in the said conflict. Now, after two long years, she has finally decided to visit us. But why then is she bringing a pair of strangers to our reunion?

"I'm home!"

As I pass through the large gates in front of my mansion…

"Ah, your home early young master!"

This is Tsurara-chan, an older sister figure of sort and one of my closest confidants. She is also a Yuki-Onna, a snow woman."

"Has Yura-san arrived?"

"No, she hasn't Rikuo-sama. What time did she say that she would arrive?"

"She said that she would be here around this time… Ah well, might as well head inside and get ready to pick her up at the train station."

"…. And then Nura-kun used Matoi with that fox and defeated Nue. With that, our clan could finally rest easy."

"But I don't understand, even if she wanted to kill her son, why did she suddenly decide to protect humans as well considering her track record?"

"Don't know, I'm not her. Nor am I even close to her in the first place. What still boggles me is why Nura-kun actually trusted her?"

*Next stop, Ukiyoe Town*

"Merry, Yura-chan, that's our stop! Come on, let's go!"

As the train reaches its destination, we departed from the train while lugging around our baggage.

"So Yura-san, what do we do now? Do we take a cab or do we walk there?"

"Actually, I arranged for Nura-kun accompany us and lead us the way to his home. Considering that your situation is more important than my reunion with my fellow friends, I arranged" As usual, she looks as disinterested as always. "So that means that we will wait at the bus stop for him to pick up up before we start walking to his house."

"If that's the case, could you please tell us what are his distinguishing features Yura-chan?" Renko replied.

"In short, just look out for his *reverse pudding* hair. Brown on the top, black at the bottom. Also, he wears a pair of glasses too."

"Like him?" Renko pointed at an approaching figure with the said features. Beside him is a young woman with long hair coloured a mix of black, blue, and white with two wavy black horizontal lines along one side of her head and has large amber eyes, with multiple rings inside them. She is currently wearing a scarf with vertical zigzag stripes along with a white furisode with a snowflake pattern along the hem and the bottom of the sleeves. Is this some kind of trend? The more powerful a person, the fancier their hairstyle and/or colour?

"Oh! That is him. OI….. Nura-kun… Over here" Yura-san shouted while waving, looking rather excited to see her friend again.

"Oh, hello there Yura-san, it has been a long time now hasn't it? Also, these two beside you must be the ones that you mentioned in your call two days ago right?" Rikuo said while gesturing to the two young ladies standing beside Yura

"Indeed, the one on my left here is Usami Renko, your everyday paranormal investigator. On my right, however, is Maribel Hearn, descendant of a major clan just like I am and the one who wishes to speak with you."

"It is a pleasure to meet one of your stature, Nura Rikuo-san, as Yura-san here just mentioned, my name is Maribel Hearn and along with my friend her, Renko Usami, investigate the paranormal. But our goal is to seek a land known as Gensokyo, and I heard from Yura-san's weird ancestor that your grandfather, Nurarihyon himself, may have the necessary information to help me in my quest" I explained. Humorously however, is the fact that Yura-san and the lady that accompanied Rikuo-san earlier are glaring at each other, while Renko is trying to quell the conflict. I suspect that there's some type of rivalry between them. Presumably for Rikuo-san's attention.

"Weird ancestor? Do you mean Hidemoto the thirteenth?"

"That would be him. Funny spirit that guy is. I mean what kind of ancestry spirit would show up just to tease their descendants. Makes no sense, right?"

"It's not my place to judge that. Anyways, this is my trusted companion Tsurara- Is everything alright here?" Rikuo-san asked, surprised at the hostilities between his closest companion an a friend that he has not seen in a long time.

"Ah, Rikuo-sama, it's alright. We're just catching up after such a long time. Right…" Replied that Tsurara figure while giving a suspicious look to Yura-san.

"Indeed, we are Nura-kun, so there is nothing to worry about."

"Alright, I guess. Anyhow, Usami Renko was it? It's nice to meet you Usami-san." Rikuo-san said while giving a formal bow.

Renko returned the gesture, "Same here Nura-san. But is it true that your grandfather has the information required to help Merry here?"

"With someone that old, I'm not sure myself. Yura-san has already informed me about your circumstance so I understand that I will not be able to help you girls at all. But if what Hidemoto said is true, then Oji-san should be able to help." Rikuo-san replied with a rather sheepish look.

"I see. Nonetheless, you have my thanks for spending some time helping me on my quest" I then proceeded to bow in front of Rikuo-san, grateful for his assistance.

"NO, it's alright, you don't need to thank me!" Rikuo-san replied sheepishly, it seems that he is an easily embarrassed person. "Anyways, I believe that we should all properly introduce ourselves… Tsurara, what are you doing?" As Rikuo-san turned around, he saw Tsurara-san and Yura-san glaring holes at each other… Again.

"Ah, my apologies Rikuo-sama."

"Now that we are all present, my name is Nura Rikuo, third heir of the Nura clan. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"And I am his ever loyal servant, Oikawa Tsurara! Nice to meet you!"

"My name is Maribel Hearn, the 30th Child of the sorceress, it is an honour to meet you both."

"And my name is Usami Renko, childhood friend of Merry her since we were 5~~"

"Now that we are all acquainted, let's get straight to business. You said that you wanted to meet my grandfather, so let's go. I'm hoping to solve this before the rest of my friends come over. I'm guessing that you wouldn't be too comfortable with too many people being aware of your situation. Plus, they want to spend some time with Yura-san herself!" Rikuo-san looked so matured right there, reminds me of some of those heroes from those manga that Renko likes to read.

And so, we followed Rikuo-san to his house. As we walk past the many houses here, I have not noticed anything out of the ordinary. Many, if not all of the houses here look and feel like and urban town. That is until we reach Rikuo-san's house. As we approach, I could already feel a strong wave of Inhuman energies, the type that prominent in Gensokyo, although the energies present here pales in comparison to that in Gensokyo. Another important thing that I should note is that Rikuo lives in an old Japanese mansion. From its design, I'd expect it to be at the very least, older than the Second World War.

"Well, here we are. Make yourselves at home." Rikuo-san invited us into his house, and immediately I notice a group of tiny Yokai scurrying around having fun, like little kids. Though there is one very noticeable one with a Natto as its head. Blegh, I hate Natto, they taste and smell bad.

"Woah, this is quite a place you have here Rikuo-san…. How old is it?" Renko asked, looking quite surprised at the size and age of this place.

"It should be at least four hundred years old. Considering Oji-san built it when he was in charge of the clan." Rikuo-san stated as a matter of fact. Still, for something like this to stand in a city like Tokyo, I am impressed.

"This way, please." Rikuo-san lead us into a waiting room, "Please wait here, I'll go get my grandfather." With that, he left the room.

"So, Yura-chan, Anymore stories to tell us, I'm sure you have some~~"

As I closed the doors, I begin to wonder, how should I explain this to Oji-san… Should I tell him directly, or should I try to invite him into the room without telling him before hand.

"Oi, Rikuo, why aren't you being a good host and attend to your guest?" Speak of the devil, or old man in this case, maybe both.

"Ah, Oji-san! I was just looking for you." In front of me stood my Oji-san, the great Nurarihyon himself. His head protrudes backwards from his face in the shape of a gourd and he wears a brown robe over a dark green kimono with traditional Japanese sandals. Also, he is actually shorter than me, much shorter. About half my height actually.

"Oh, and why is that?" Currently he is smoking from his pipe, tobacco I guess. From the smell of the smoke of course.

"Because one of them came all the way here to discuss something with you. Something about a place called Gensokyo." I decided to go for the direct approach and just tell him the situation, starting with the phone call.

"I see, but stuff like this, shouldn't you refer her to that Onmyoji girl or her ancestor?"

"In fact, it was Hidemoto himself, who told her to seek you out. And here she is, looking for you. " I replied

"Hmmmm… Very well then, I will meet this girl."

"So, when you first came here, you had your suspicions about this place, but you couldn't find any traces of Yokai or Ayakashi? Seriously? Even Renko here could see them!"

"Huh, since when were there Ayakashi and Yokai here?"

"WHAT! BUT THEY WERE IN PLAIN VIEW, RIGHT IN FRONT OF US EARLIER AT THE GATES!"

"Sorry about that Merry, but I saw nothing. I was too impressed by the house." At this point, I just had an urge to slap my forehead….. What do the people of this age call the act… Oh, right, facepalm….

*Slide*

"Here she is Oji-san, the one who wish to speak with you." The door slides open and we see Rikuo-san walking in the room accompanied by an old man who, due to his physical appearance, I guess to be his grandfather, Nurarihyon himself.

"Ah, Oji-san, it's nice to see you again." Yura-san said, still looking bored as usual. I wonder what kind of training did she have to go through to maintain that expression.

"Ah, if it isn't the young heiress herself. How's the clan duties coming?" The old man started a friendly conversation with Yura-san. It seems that they have known each other for some time now.

"Well, she is doing just fine Nura-chan, I assure you." Another voice spoke up from nowhere. And guessing from the familiarity of the voice and Yura-san annoyed expression, it could only be…..

"Ah, Hidemoto, wonder when you would show up. Care for a drink?" From the friendly tone of their conversation, I suspect that they go back a long way, literally. Also, why am I not surprised…

"Anyway, I'm here today not for small talk Nura-chan. Remember the last sake party that we had in our prime?"

"Haha, how could I forget, it was when we both started to show signs of aging. But what does that have to do with the young girl here?"

"Remember the uninvited guest?"

"Ibuki Suika, I could never forget her, after all, I did technically inherit her ideals and made it my own."

"Then do you remember when she mentioned about a person named Yakumo Yukari? Because this young girl here might be a descendant of that person and is currently seeking her out, in a place called Gensokyo."

"I see… Very well then, young ladies, especially you dressed in purple there, what are your names." With that, Renko and I provided a formal introduction, after all, someone of his age and status should be respected.

"Very well the Maribel and Renko, listen up, for I am about to tell you a tale of my youth, back when I was a wanderer and a thief for hire. Back when I first met Suika Ibuki, or when she called herself Ibuki Douji. And in my later years, my first and last encounter with the one you call, Yakumo Yukari…..."

**Elsewhere in Gensokyo, midnight:**

"Sakuya, could you go get Patchy up here for me?"

"Understood Ojou-sama."

In the middle of a misty lake, lie a scarlet coloured mansion. The owner of the mansion is currently having a scarlet coloured tea on the balcony of the said mansion while gazing at the full moon. Which somehow, isn't obscured by the mist.

"Remi, you called?" A woman with purple hair and eyes entered the balcony. She has many ribbons tied to her hair and other body parts. She wears lavender coloured pajama-like clothing and a night-cap.

"Indeed. Please, have a seat, I have something interesting that I wish to discuss with you tonight." As the mist clears, a young girl with red eyes, short light-blue hair and a light-pink mob cap with a red ribbon with white stripes is seen drinking tea. The mistress of the mansion wears a light-pink dress with a red on both and a large red ribbon behind her waist with white stripes and a necklace featuring something like Caduceus.

"Is it important, or are you just bored as usual." Replied the one called Patchy.

"Fortunately for you, this is actually important. A few days back, I tried reading the strings of fate again while I was bored. Mine to be precise. However, the string became tangled with the strings of many others around Gensokyo. You know what this means, right?"

"Yes, it means that you finally will be able to quell your unending boredom. Am I correct?" Replied Patchy sarcastically.

"If by that you mean another incident, then yes you are correct. But what is weird is the fact that these strings all conjoin together toward a string that I have never seen before. Including ones like Yakumo Yukari and Hakurei Reimu. This has never happened in any of the previous incidents before. Not even during that incident with Former Hell.

"Hmm, maybe you just weren't paying attention back then. After all, the strings of fate are, as you once told me ever changing."

"Well, whatever, I thought that you would be interested in hearing this news. Fine then, you're dismissed."

"Nonetheless, I will take note, Now if you'll excuse my, I'm going back to the Voile."

**AN: Sorry about being late, caught the colds. Fever demotivating me, but fear not! For my faith is my shield and my fury my sword! Anyway, Read and Review and Flames with be fed to the trolls.**

**EDIT: Heads up to pltrgst for pointing out something that did not make sense.**


	5. CH5: The Past Revealed : Part 2

**9****th**** century, somewhere in Kyoto Prefecture:**

"Haha, today was quite a steal! Lots of food and drinks, wine and all other kinds of delicacies…." A young adult with long hair that protrudes outward from the back of his head is seen carrying a large sack behind his back while running, presumably away from his pursuers. The top half of his hair is goldish-white, while the bottom half of his hair is black and is currently seen dressed in a ragged, brown coloured furisode.

"This way men! Don't let the thief get away!" A loud shout was heard in the distance, followed by an ever increasing rumble of footsteps.

"Hoho, someone's actually found me huh? Well, time to use the technique that I've been working on for a year now….. ***Meikyō Shisui***"

"What!? He just vanished into thin air!? Never mind, must be a trick of the eye. MEN, FAN OUT AND RECOVER THE FOOD FOR THE LORD!"

"YES SIR"

"Well, that worked like a charm. Just like my father said, be clear of mind, and focus on your very essence. Never liked him, but he sure can give some real good advice."

My name is Nurarihyon, for many years I have roamed the lands, looking for good food, drinks and treasure. Heck, I even lend my services to those who manage to impress me with worthy challenges to my infiltration skills. My father, however, is not happy with this. Who is my father you ask? Well, ever heard of the Umibozu? Yeah, he's my father, and that means that I'm not human. Never met my mother, though... Back on topic, my father is a sea spirit who loves to capsize ships, drowning all the crew members with it. Others call it a massacre, my father call it model collecting, whatever that means. But like how he is unhappy with my desire for pleasure, I dislike that hobby of his, waste of lives I tell you.

"Now, let's see what I've managed to steal today… Hmm, Kobe beef… had that last week, OOHHH, Nice! Fugu, haven't had that in a while…"

Today, I managed to steal a big portion of food from the castle of a wealthy noble. He was planning on hosting a feast for *I don't know who*. Guess he has to cancel that grand feast of his~~

* * *

><p><strong>Several days later<strong>

"So, you're the one who wishes to hire my services. But remember, money just won't cut it. I want a challenge. Still, what would a fellow dweller of the night want from me?"

"I know, and that's why I want you to go to Mount Ibuki next week, at dusk. Bust their party for me."

Right now, my client is an Amazake-babaa, or the *Sweet Sake Hag*. As per her namesake, she is a hag, old, frail and ugly looking.

"Alright, why do you want me to crash their party?"

"Cause those proud and arrogant fools won't even let me join. And they are somehow immune to my curses so I can't get back at them myself."

"Fair enough, what do you want me to do?"

"Simple, it is said that the leader of the Oni Clan is said to carry a sake gourd which will never run dry. Also, it is also rumoured that the sake from that gourd is unlike any that you have taken before."

"Hooooo… So you're telling me that you want to crash their party by stealing the gourd right under their boss's nose and let him or her go on a rampage? Sounds like something right up my alley. But I want that Gourd for myself after you've had your fair share, deal?"

"What? Forget it then! If I can't have it for myself, then forget it!"

"So be it….."

After a serious debate, we did not come to an agreement. However, such a treasure… Such a rare find… I must have it! And thus, I went to Mount Ibuki, to scout and plan the heist. The thought of such an object in my hands… Heheheh, it brings such ecstasy to my very being."

**Mount Ibuki**

* * *

><p>"What!? You people turned away a person who wanted to join our party!?"<p>

"But milady, you know how she is desperately after your Gourd, so why do you still want to invite her?"

"It's simple really, she just wants to join in the party. And as I've said before, if there is fun to be had, it MUST be done. Also, if she does dare try to steal my Gourd, well, you know what will happen…"

*_That's why we chased her away in the first place._*

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

"Haha! The legendary Ibuki Gourd! Right here, unguarded and unattended and all MINE!"

_The next morning or mourning for us Oni's…._

*BOOOOM**SMASH*

"WHERE IS MY GOURD! FIND OUT WHO STOLE THE GOURD NOW! SHUTEN DOJI! GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"Yes, milady!"

My name is Shuten Doji, the next in line for the position as leader of the Ibuki Oni clan. This morning, as the mistress awoke from her drunk slumber, otherwise known as passing out drunk, as we always love to joke about, found out that her Ibuki Gourd, a Sake Gourd that will never run out of high grade sake, went missing. Well, eventually we found out who the culprit was and if you can actually believe it, it was one of our own. Suffice to say, none of us dared to mess with the Gourd ever again. And we made sure that no one else repeats his mistake. Don't get me wrong, I don't hate or fear the boss, it's her addiction to sake that I fear…... And that's why we turn away anyone even remotely suspicious. We don't want to deal with another one of her meltdowns.

* * *

><p>So that's the one I was supposed to steal from huh? She doesn't look like what I expected from the clan leader of a group of Oni's. I mean really, she looks no older than a fourteen year old human girl with horns!? How had she even become the boss of these bunch of wimps in the first place? Or are the legends of the Oni's being powerful beings just a load of bull? Heh, I might even just barge right in now and steal that Gourd. But first, I need to find out where the Gourd is. Thank goodness I managed to finally get Meikyo Shisui to finally work, else I wouldn't be able to walk through their front door. Now to find that Gourd.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ahaha, life sure is good, don't you agree Shuten Doji?"<p>

"Indeed, it is Milady."

There! The grand prize, the reason I snuck in here the whole time! But now… there's a problem, the boss is never seen without the gourd at all times… I guess it's going to be a waiting game from here on out….. Will she fall asleep first? Or will I tire out and drop Meikyo Shisui and get caught?

"Milady!"

Woah!? Where did he come from, and he looks like he's in terrible shape. Wonder what happened to him. The Oni in front of the boss Oni looks like he has been burned and cut all over. What could have done this to him.

"Report! What happened!?"

"There…. Was an attack… South gates….. Defenses fallen…. The Tengu… rushing in…. Can't hold them off for long…. Need….. Help…." *THUD*

"Rest in peace now, your sacrifice will not be in vain… Get the children and non-combatants to safety. The rest of you, TO BATTLE STATIONS!"

"YOU HEARD THE BOSS! GET GOING!"

This doesn't look good, I should get out of here real quick. South Gates huh, that was where I came in. Looks like I've got myself a lot of work to do just to save my hide…

* * *

><p>*GRAHHH*<p>

"For many years we have been under the rule of the Oni, oppressed and mistreated. But no longer shall we be mistreated. No longer shall we be ruled by the Oni's. On this day, we shall fight for our own freedom!"

*HAIL*

Holy crap! That's a lot of them. I guess the myths are true after all. Onis are conquerors, scary ones at that. I guess all these tengu's are just sick and tired of the Onis bossing them around.

*RUMBLE*

UGH!? What is this presence? Why do I feel so heavy?

"So, you people finally decided to make your move….. I always wondered when would you people show up."

"There she is, CHARGE! BRING DOWN THE TYRANT!"

The large group of Tengu's charged towards the boss Oni. She looks unimpressed, bored even. Also, some of the Tengu's also seem to be exhausted, seems like it is affecting everyone in the vicinity.

"THERE THEY ARE! THE REBELS! STOP THEM!"

This day just keeps getting better and better. Another group of Tengu's arrived at the scene, yelling something about rebels.

"Brother, cease this madness now! Lady Ibuki, I apologise for my brothers impudence"

"It's alright, I admit that I anticipated this. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to get this young man out of here before he gets himself killed in the crossfire."

Keh, so she realised. Guess I'm too tired to maintain Meikyo Shisui. And I thought I found a good hiding spot.

"You, what is your name?"

"The name's Nurarihyon."

"Let's get you out of here right now, before you get killed in the crossfire. Oh where are my manners, the people here refer to me as The Boss, but my name is Ibuki-doji"

* * *

><p>"…And that was how I met the famed Ibuki-doji."<p>

"But what happened to the tengu's?"

"No, Renko, more importantly, what does this have to do with Gensokyo?"

"Bah, kids these days… No patience at all. At least you friend there has the patience to ask something relevant to the current story….. Fine, I'll just shorten this up. So after I was lead to safety by Ibuki-doji, she explained that the Oni's and the Tengu's have made a pact to cease both of their bloody conquest and remain in both their territories. However, some of the Tengu's view this as a form of oppression by the Oni's and began a bloody war."

"Then what?"

"Well, then I had a little heart to heart talk with Ibuki-doji before I left…"

* * *

><p>"With all that power, why do you not insist on going on a conquest?"<p>

"Haiz… _Damn brat_…. It's cause to start a war is the same as losing one. I don't expect someone as young and bratty as you understand what that means. But my belief is that the strong has the responsibility to protect the weak, then when the very same weak ones become strong, they repay the favour by protecting other weak ones, so that they too will someday become strong. Heh, I don't even know why am I telling this to a brat like you, but I hope that you will understand someday."

* * *

><p>"….. And that was the last I heard of her for many centuries. In fact, a lot has happened since then."<p>

"Wow, so what happened then?"

"Well, young one, A LOT. Ibuki left the clan to travel around Japan, leaving the clan to her successor, Shuten-Doji. Then a hundred years later, during Abe no Seimei's time, the leader of the Tengu rebels pledges themselves to Seimei in return for the decimation of the clan. The clan was then subsequently destroyed. Rumour has it that Seimei and Ibuki engaged each other in a grand battle that resulted in a stalemate. Many years past that, she went to live in the Yatsugatake Mountains, and becoming famous again as one of the Four Devas of the Mountain, whatever that means. But, about fifty years prior to the founding of the Nura Clan, the Four Devas vanished."

"Ah…. Then what?"

"Then… we move on many years into the future, to the party that Hidemote mentioned…"

* * *

><p>"…So then this weird fella started to kiss me and Rihan all over and my dear Yohime got really angry when we came back…."<p>

"Haha, so did you face the music, then Nura-chan?"

"Sure as hell did, you crazy Onmyoji."

_We were having a party at my house, to celebrate the 13__th__ anniversary of Hagoromo's defeat and my marriage with Yohime, who was taking care of Rihan at the time._

"Well, whatever is was, it must have quite a memorable event for you right?"

"Indeed it is."

_When out of the blue, the room started to turn foggy_

"So… I'm pretty sure that this isn't your doing at all right Nura-chan?"

"Indeed, it isn't"

…..

"Well, look at you know you little brat, after seven hundred years, and you've changed so much"

_I was in for quite a surprise. A face that I have not seen for over seven hundred years._

"Ibuki-doji, it truly has been quite a while. How have you been?"

_Then after we had many discussions, like how she now resides in a place called Former Hell and that she stop leading Hyakki Yakko many all those years ago just because she wanted to go site seeing. And how she regretted making that decision. _

"So how on earth do I go to this Former Hell place that you stay in?"

"Well, I'd take you there myself, but it is a very difficult descent. But worry not, for if what my friend is planning to become reality, we should be able to have ourselves a wonderful little wonderland for us Youkai. Away from the modernizing humans."

* * *

><p>"Soon after that, she left after saying her goodbyes and leaving us with a sample of the sake from her Gourd. And believe me, you would not want to drink from that Gourd. Ever!"<p>

"So Nurarihyon-sama, anything more?"

"Indeed, for the person you are looking for, Yakumo Yukari herself, paid me a visit. Back when Rihan was in charge of the clan…."

* * *

><p>"So, you're the one who managed to break out of Hell two years ago…."<p>

"And what of it, Witch?"

In a massive cavern of darkness, without any light at all, a silhouette of a young man can be seen. He appears to be extremely muscular, with long hair. Standing in front of him is a woman with long hair and a ghost tail for legs.

"My, calling other people names before even meeting them!? How rude…"

"State your purpose and be gone with you."

"Well, it's simple really, you have the power to contact those that exist beyond this realm right?"

"Yes, but now that my plans have been foiled, It serves no purpose to me."

"Well, I know of a person who owes me a favour, and If you can help me contact her, I can get you out of here as well. I know you wish to return to the realm of the living to exact your vengeance of someone, right, Abe no Seimei?"

"And what's your side of the story, Witch"

"Well, they call me Mima. And let's just say that I was thrown down here by an angry Red and White Miko. And I intend on getting back at her."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the late update, Lunar New years, Had to go back to my hometown. As well as rewriting this Chapter one or two times because I was unsatisfied with it. Lastly, Suika might seem OOC, so if someone can help me with her, I'd be really grateful. Especially drunk speak, I have no Idea how to write that! R&amp;R please!<strong>


	6. CH6: The Past Revealed : Conclusion

**Disclaimers:I don't own Touhou Project or Nurarihyon no Mago. They belong to their respective owners.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capital of Edo: 1816<strong>

"Well pops… Still fishing out here I see….."

"Well, I'm past my prime and I've handed over the clan to you. So of course I need to do something to fill up my time."

"Whatever you say then pops….."

"Then get back to the clan then! It's not going to manage itself!"

* * *

><p>Fuh….It's been many years since I founded the Nura Clan. If you'd tell me over eight hundred years ago that I would be the founder of one of the greatest Hyakki Yako to exist, I'd laugh it off and call you a deranged fool. Of course, back then all ever cared about was the thrill of stealing and living out the fine life. But that all changed when I met Ibuki Doji or Ibuki Suika as she preferred to call herself nowadays. When she explained that with power came responsibility. Although there is always room for parties she said. Being the rebellious youngster that I was, I ignored most of what she said. But I did however decide to stop pulling heists…. But not the old *dine and dash* Haha! Why I started the Nura clan, however… Is a story for another time.<p>

Over a hundred years ago, I handed down the responsibility of the clan head to my only son Nura Rihan, when I felt that I could no longer continue to lead the clan due to my age. At first, all he ever did was just manage the clan. If I wanted someone to manage the clan, I would have Setsuna or Gyuki do it. However, fifty years ago, that all change when he met a young lady, or a Yurei to be more precise. He even gave her a name when she told him that she forgot her own. Yamabuki Otome was the name that was given to her. It was then that he has finally been motivated to properly lead a clan and to not just manage it. Dare I say he has achieved more in the past fifty years than I have in my first fifty years of leading my Hyakki Yako. Though to be fair, when I started, I to build the foundation of the clan myself and now my son is just improving on that which has been built.

* * *

><p>"Well, I guess it's time to pack up and go back home."<p>

Just after the Sun sets, I've decided to pack up and head back home. At least I'll be able to help ease out anything that my son might have overlooked. Hmm? Someone's watching me, not sure where though. I'll just slip right into Meikyo Shisui and walk right out after a few detours.

* * *

><p>"So this is the one that Suika has been talking about. The Lord of Pandamonium, Nurarihyon. He doesn't look like much to me. I've been in the presence of far more intimidating people like Yuuka-chan."<p>

…

"Hmm? He vanished? Well, that's interesting, but lets see if I can get the border of sight…. Ah, there we go. How interesting… Concealing himself using pure Yokiand then proceeding to suppress the said Yoki…. Well, I see why Suika said that you had potential, the perfect assassin. I guess I should leave him alone now, don't want to spoil my chances of negotiations with him. After all he does rule control a significant portion of the Yokai and Ayakashi in The land of the Rising Sun."

* * *

><p>"Well, lost who ever is was that was watching me earlier. After all, no one catches me, the great Nurarihyon!"<p>

With my observer lost, I finally decided to return home while dragging along with me my catches from this evening. Hmm, maybe I'll just roast them over a bonfire or just have Setsuna make me something proper with it. It doesn't matter to me, I have not had fish for about a week now. Kinda miss the flavour of good old home cook fish.

* * *

><p>The night passed without any incidents or major events. Just the same old parties and drinks. Had my fish too! After that I went to have a drink underneath the Sakura tree in the garden while gazing at the moon. Tonight is a half moon, otherwise when only half of the moon is partially visible.<p>

"Soutaichou, there is someone at the gate requesting to meet you! A lady dressed like those foreigners that were forced out of the country around two hundred years ago."

"Oh, how interesting… Tell me, did the person mention anything specific?"

"In fact, she mentioned that she is here at the request of a certain Gourd carrying Oni."

"Hmm, very well then, prepare the guest room, I will see her."

"Understood."

"Oh, one last thing Karasu-Tengu."

"Yes?"

"If Rihan is home, tell him to come meet with me and guest. If he isn't home, then go find him."

"As you command."

Karasu-Tengu, one of my confidants. Not one of the first to join, but still that doesn't change the fact that he has been a good friend and ally. Now, to meet this mysterious person. Dressed in such high profile outfit, I imagine she could be potentially dangerous, both to the clan and the order that we have established.

As I reach the guest room, I spot a blond woman sitting at the guest table. She was dressed in one of those gowns that I've seen those foreigners a long time ago. However, her's is elaborately designed, to the point that it looked like something only a noble or royal can afford. Additionally, the biggest mystery, however, is the Ying-Yang orb that is sewn behind her dress. What does it mean? Why would she add it to the gown? Or is it just for style's sake?

"You requested for an audience with me?"

"Indeed, the famed Nurarihyon himself. My name is Yakumo Yukari, and today I am here on behalf of our friend Ibuki Suika."

"So, tell me then, what does my old friend Ibuki Suika want from an old man like me."

"Quite a few things in fact. One, she wants to hear of your clans progress, and two, for me to send you an invitation."

"Hmm, an invitation for what?"

"Ah, well you see-"

"Hey, pops! Who's this person that you want me to meet?"  
>"Ah, good, you're just in time, please take a seat and hear what Yakumo-san here has to say. Some kind of an invitation."<p>

"Oh? And who might this be? Your son?"

"Indeed ma'am, my name is Nura Rihan, second commander of the Nura clan, at your service."

"Fufu~ quite a charmer aren't you. But we are getting off topic. Also, feel free to invite anyone you wish, this offer is extended to everyone. Including the one's eavesdropping outside."

What? Oh, she noticed them faster than I could. Impressive.

"Alright then, you guys, come on in now."

"Ahahah, Soutaichou, Nidaime…."

"Thousand apologies, Rihan-sama, Soutaichou.''

So… Natto Kozo, Kurotabo, San no Kushi, Tofu Kozo and a few others were listening behind the door. Though I swear there we more…..

"Kubinashi, you can come out now, or should I say come down now."

"Alright, you got me Rihan-sama."

"How many more are there on the ceiling?"

"Well…"

So there are more on the ceiling, but why am I not surprised. Ah well, at least we can get on with the conversation."

"So now that there are no longer any interruptions, what was it that you wanted to tell us Yakumo-san?"

"Very well then, what I wanted to say is that Suika and by extension myself, want to invite you to a land that I will soon create, away from the changing world. One where we may very well no longer exist. Being of the night and of legends I mean."

"Pardon me there ma'am, but what are you talking about?"

"Okay then, Edo is falling, you know that right? But can you feel it? The influence of the West, is returning. And it is not all that great. I've been to the West myself, and met being that are feared just as much as you. But they are losing ground to modernization. For example the vampires of Europe, one of the most prominent Yokai species of the West are being driven to isolation and extinction by the modernizing humans. Or the Kraken, Giant squids that serve Davy Jones and to a certain extent, Davy Jones himself, are finding it more difficult to sink ships. Worst of all, I've been to these places, and Seen the effects of the modernizations."

"HAHAHA, well then let me tell you something the Yakumo-san, I built this clan a long time ago under the prospect of protecting the weak. My son knows this too, and we both perform our duties with pride. So maam, you better try much harder to convince me."

"Well, so be it. But before I leave, let me show you something."

*Gap*

Holy Crap! Some kind of ribbon like hole just opened in mid air with a pair of ribbons tying it at each end. What's worst is the eyes in the hole, so many purple coloured eyes…

"There's no need to draw your weapons, I'm just going to show you what is happening in the west."

Suddenly, an image formed in the hole, and we could see a large building of some type. It looks like a large structure made completely of stone.

"As you can see here, this castle belongs to one of the most prominent vampire clans, the Nosferatu clan. But let me zoom out and show you something."

As she *zoomed out*, the castle was getting smaller and smaller, as if we are moving further away from the castle. Suddenly, I could see this dome surrounding the castle, a semi-translucent dome. And in the horizon there are a few more of these dome.

"These domes as you can see, are made to conceal their presence from the rest of the world. Though of different designs, each one of them are made to fulfil one thing in common: the concealment of their land from the rest of humanity. There are hundreds more of these domes all across the West, but most of them suffer from a similar fault, the only conceal, but not separate."

"Okay, but what does this have to do with convincing me?"

"Because it has everything to do with that. Jeez, you're just as stubborn as Suika said. Ignoring that comment,I have negotiated with many different clans, both humans and otherwise, as well as Gods. I have managed to come up with a plan to completely seal us away from the rest of the world, while leaving possibility or others to enter. Assuming that there posses some sort of supernatural abilities. This will also help maintain the existence of Gods, as they will be dependant on faith to survive, thus the area will also encompass a few human settlements. Allowing for an ecosystem of the supernatural."

"As fantastic as that sounds ma'am, I believe that I can lead the clan well enough to help them adapt to the changes of time, one way or another. Wouldn't you agree Yamabuki?"

"Indeed Rihan-sama, I'm sure that you can do anything~"

"OH!? You're here too Otome-chan! What brings you here?"

"Oh, it was because I saw a large crowd gathering outside the guest room. So I got curious and came here Oto-sama."

"Well, I see. But let me inform you that many gods and powerful Yokai clans have agreed to aid the construction of my Land of Illusions and Fantasy. Among them include an established Shinto temple and its god, a large group of unaffiliated exorcist, the Tengu's of the Yatsugatake Mountains and the resident god Iwanagahime and many more. So if do decide to change your mind, know that you are not the only ones to be in this land. Though I will pay visit to many different clans all across the country."

"Well, thanks for the offer, ma'am, but we are here to stay. After all, I am very sure that you are just being paranoid ma'am. For many centuries we have been living amongst the humans. Both in peace and in discord. The changes of time are bound to happen, and thus I believe that the only way to survive is to move forward and change. Nothing stays the same after all, ma'am."

"Indeed, my son couldn't have phrased it even better. We are Yokai, we COMMAND fear. And what is humanities greatest fear? It is the fear of the Unknown, and that is what we excel at being, unknown. We have hidden ourselves for centuries, making ourselves scarce, only to strike like the snake, unseen and deadly. And most of all, we take pride in doing this. So come at us I say, we can take anything that the humans can throw at us, right guys?"

*YEAH!*

"Ufufu~ Very well then, I wish you luck then. You'd better hope that you're right and that I'm just paranoid. I bid you farewell then, the Lord of Pandemonium of the Past and the Present."

*Gap*

* * *

><p>"And that was the first and the last time I saw her. And I'll say, she is indeed paranoid. I mean, look at us, we've just found new places to hide and thrive in."<p>

"So, based on what you said, we have several clues to look out for: The Yatsugatake Mountains and it's Tengu's, a massive barrier and a missing Shinto temple."

"Indeed, young one. Heh, I remember this conversation like it was yesterday. Because, how often do I get to brag in someone's face like that. *Come at us*, Hehe"

"So Yura-san, do you know of any clan that might fit the description?"

"Hmm, I'll have to either return home or have someone check up the archive for you."

"YO! NURA-KUN, YOU HOME?"

_Rikuo's friends are here. Wonder what will happen now._

"Well, my friends are here for the reunion with Yura-san. So what now?"

"Go on ahead, then. We already have what we came for."

"OI! NURA-KUN! Eh? Who're they? Are they some Yokai relatives of yours? Or are they bodyguards of Yura-kun?"

"Oh, they're here already. Guys it looks like we might just be in for another adventure."

"What! Why?"

"We are actually going to go Yokai hunting. These two here are Maribel earn and Usami Renko. And they are here asking for help from my Oji-san. We were just finishing discussions here."

"Ugh, not more of them…"

_Hmm, Renko looks displeased. I wonder why…_

"Renko, all I can say is that we should have expected this when we started asking for outside help."

"But Merry, what about all the times that you had me keep this adventure of ours a secret?"

"Sorry Renko, but at least now I have a feeling that we might be able to ending sooner."

* * *

><p>"Here's your tea Ojou-sama."<p>

"Thank you, Yumeko. You are dismissed"

"Understood"

_I should really thank Alice for introducing me to this marvellous drink known as tea_

In the throne room of a crystal palace deep within a fiery realm, a lady is seen sitting on a crystal throne while drinking a cup of tea. The furniture of the palace seemed to be made entirely out of crystals. The lady in question has silvered hair, dressed in a red robe with a grey shirt underneath. She also has three pairs of purple-coloured wings with red marking on them.

"Hmm, a partial spatial distortion. Who could it be?"

"Well Shinki, how has the last ten years treated you hmm?"

"Mima… I haven't heard from you for so long. And frankly, I was hoping that you would not contact me for even longer if not forever."

"Aww, your words wound me so… Anyhow, I'm calling you about that favour that you owe me."

"What is it then. Speak if it is worth the listening"

"Well, the reason I am even calling you about the favour is because six years back, the Red and White shrine maiden sealed me up in a rice cooker and threw me into the Sanzu River-"

"Pfffft…. HAHAHAHA! A rice cooker, Ohohoho, oh please tell me you're just joking. Ahahaha…"

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. Anyways, three years back when I finally broke out of the seal, I found myself in one of the realms of Hell. Two years back, a person by the name of Sbe no Seimei broke out of Hell, but was eventually sent back down here. So, when I found him, I had him help me contact you, Shinki, creator of Makai. An alternate Hell. In short, what I want is simple. Get me and Abe no Seimei out of here and we'll call it even."

"So, the rice cooker thing isn't a joke, huh… Fine, but if I see you setting foot down here, don't expect a warm welcome."

"Feh, whatever then."

* * *

><p>"Is it done, Witch?"<p>

"Yes, it is. So relax, we'll be out of here real soon."

"Good, that means that my revenge on the Nura clan is at hand"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Not really much to say here except the usual. Read and review, flames will feed his troll.<strong>


	7. Interlude 1: The Judgement of the Court

**Disclaimers: The following chapter depicts changes to various religions and thus should not be taken seriously as it is merely for the sake of the story. Consider it an AU of sorts. I apologize for any offence caused.**

**Additionally, I apologize for the lateness of this chapter. But even after a few rewrites, I still feel that this is one of my most disappointing chapters yet. Please let me know what you think, that is if any of you are actually still reading this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in Hell<strong>

"…As punishment for your sins, I condemn you to Saṃghāta!"

"No! You can't! I was wronged! They killed my wife! You can't do this!"

In a palace adorn with Eastern design motifs; lie's the Court of the Ministry of Right and Wrong. Here, a Yama, or Judge of the afterlife, can be seen sentencing a soul to the depths of Hell. She has green hair and blue eyes with her hair being around shoulder length on her right side. She wears a dark blue, black and white dress with gold decorations with one ribbon on both sleeves and a blue and white hat with a gold emblem in front and a red and white bow on the back that are balanced equally.

"Had you only kill those who were responsible or her death, I would have had you reincarnated. Not into a good life, but it would be better than spending time here in Hell. But the deaths of those responsible were not enough for you. No! You went on and kill their family and friends. And for that, you have sinned greatly. Now, be gone with you!"

"NOOOOOOoooooo…."

With a flick of her wrist, a pair of guards came and dragged the person to the portal which leads to the floor that he has been sentenced to. He is then tossed down the said hole like portal.

"Haiz…. Another one, no matter how many times I do this, it never gets any easier. The conscience weight of knowing that you have just damned someone for eternity."

"Yamaxanadu-sama!"

"Speak! What news do you bring me?"

"Yamaxanadu-sama, approximately one hour ago, Two people broke out of Mahāpadma! The worst thing is that the two escapees are Class S sinners. Recordings are available to be reviewed at any time."

"I see, dismissed, but keep me updated."

"Understood."

_Haiz…. These people just don't give up now do they? They're only going to make this more difficult for themselves._

* * *

><p>My name is Eiki Shiki, one of the few Yama that residing in the Court of the Eternal Judges. Just today, I learned hat there was a pair of sinners that broke out of Naraka, or more specifically the floor called Mahāpadma, a dark, frozen, barren wasteland with no light or heat source at all and is considered to be one of the two worst floors of hell that one could be sent to, the other being Avīci, the *uninterrupted* Hell. To be damned in either one of these places, one must have committed a numerous amount of great sins throughout their lives.<p>

Regardless, there has been numerous attempts to break out of Hell. Many of them failed and were returned to their respective floors. However, there will always be a few that will escape our watchful eyes and escape from Hell. But their freedom will be short-lived as they are hunted down and brought back to their respective floors by the Kishin, Oni's that failed to overcome their bloody primal instincts. However, throughout the seven hundred or so years that I have been serving as a Yama, I have never even received reports of an attempted breakout form either Avīci or Mahāpadma until today. Worst of all, these reports are not just attempts, they are confirmed breakouts.

"Now, let's see how the breakout occurred."

As I reached for the Orb of Farsight, a tool used by the Kishin to monitor the many floors of Naraka and also records past events to future reference, an image starts to form in my mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Mahāpadma, One hour ago:<strong>

"Well witch, where is this *escape plan* that you had me contact. That had better not be a waste of my time."

"Patience, old man, I'm sure Shinki has something to take care of. I mean she is the ruler of her own fantasy land~"

"Hmph, whatever."

*Riiip*

"Mahāpadma huh? Well, I'm frankly not surprised. After all, considering what you have done throughout your life, I'd s say that you deserved it."

"I'm sure you're just still upset about me making your precious daughter my slave…."

"Watch your tongue, else I leave you here to continue to rot in this freezing weather."

"Woah….. Temper, temper-"

"As amusing as it would be to watch you and the witch fight, I have plans that need completing. Plans that have been delayed for far too long."

"As much as I would like to render that man apart for his insults, I have to agree with him. The sooner I get you out of here, the sooner I can get back to Makai and away from you."

"Very well then, lead the way. Oh, and try to double cross me, and your precious daughter will turn into a pretty red stain. And if you're curious, I have my ways…"

"Bah, unlike you, I actually have honour. I won't stoop so low as to use tactics like that."

"And that was why you fell in our battle fifteen years ago back in Makai. Now, can we go already?"

*Riiip*

* * *

><p><em>Hmm, Mima and Abe no Seimei… along with the creator of Makai herself. Though she seemed to be forced into this matter. Perhaps I could pay her a visit later to get more details<em>

After this, I proceeded to the Head of Kishins, Yamato-sama, to discuss our next move.

**The Wardens Den**

"The fact that you are here means that you must have heard the news about the breakout, am I right Shiki-sama?"

"Indeed, Yamato-sama. So what is the current plan of action. Considering the powers of these *ex-inmates*, who are you going to send?"

Before me stands the head of all Kishins, Yamato-sama. His appearance is akin to the typical Oni's that are being told in Japanese Folklore, large and scary, standing taller than the tallest man, and sometimes many times that, with long horns on his head. But where most Kishin if not all are beings of flesh, he is one made entirely of bones. Empty eye sockets that glow, blood red, clawed hands made out of the bones of sinners that he has tortured, truly a being of horror to those who behold it.

"The only thing to do is for me to find someone capable of temporarily organizing this place while I'm gone."

"So you intend on chasing down these escapists yourselves?"

"What else? These two poses such a threat that I don't trust any of these fools to apprehend them."

"I agree, cause I know of one of them myself. Mima, the Queen of Witches and one of the few to cause major disruption to Gensokyo."

"Ah, Gensokyo. The land that you reside over, right? Tell me then, how are the four Devas doing?"

"Aren't you supposed to be finding that temporary replacement of yours?"

"Bah, can't an old man reminisce about his past!? Whatever, I guess you're right. Now if you'll please, leave me. Else I fall into the trap of melancholy."

"Very well, as you please."

* * *

><p>"Well, this is an interesting development."<p>

In a realm, full of ever gazing eyes, sits the Border of Phantasm, once again in her lavish dress. Currently, she is gazing through an eye shaped gap, observing the recent events that have just transpired.

"Fufu, I wonder how will your clan deal with this double threat. Eh, Nurarihyon? Although, I wonder, where will Shinki takes them anyways hmm? I guess only time will tell…"

* * *

><p><strong>Outside world, unknown location<strong>

*Riip*

"Shinki, where are we?"

"Well, I've decided to dump you in a random location on this planet. Have fun~"

"You wouldn't dare….. Aren't you worried about your daughter?"

"I know for sure that you are just bluffing. And even if you aren't, I made sure to drop you in a place considerable far from Gensokyo. Why don't I just leave you back in Hell? Like I said, I have honour, but even so, it has its limits. I bid you farewell."

*Riip*

"Grrrr, why I'm going to….."

"Regardless, I know where we are, Mount Osore. I have been here before in my life. This was also the place where the blade that struck me down was forged. But more importantly, the new body she made for me, feels much better than the one I had when I was resurrected. Why is that?"

"Ah, cause she's the creator of an entire separate realm. So making bodies like yours shouldn't be too difficult for her. Anyhow, I guess this is where we part ways. I know what you tried to do, enslaving all sentient life of this realm. And I don't feel generous enough to share the throne. SO the next time we meet, it will be as enemies."

"So be it, Witch"

And with that, the once Lord of all Yokai's and the Queen of evil spirits went their separate ways, with intent on carrying out their goals. What neither of them knew, however, was that the wheels of fate have turned, and things will never be the same. For the both of them and the whole world.


	8. CH7: The End of the Beginning : Part 1

**I do not own Touhou or Nurarihyon no Mago.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nura Household, the next day:<strong>

So after yesterday's series of demystifying events, I have come to learn some pretty interesting things. For one, Nurarihyon was not the evil mastermind that the myths portrayed him to be. Or that his grandson is your average high school student for most of his life. Or that he is friends with an exorcist, the list could go on.

So today, Renko, Yura-san, Rikuo-san and his friends and I agreed to meet up at his place today. After all, they have experience with these kind of situations. So they agreed to help us in our grand search. Arriving with Renko first, we've been sitting in one of the guest rooms here while having idle chatter with one another.

"… And thus I ran as fast as I could, fearing the flames of phoenix."

"Interesting, an ever changing bamboo forest inhabited by powerful Yokai and Ayakashi, _reminds me of Toono. Heck, all of Gensokyo reminds my of Toono if what she said is accurate._" Rikuo-san seems to be in rather deep thought, I wonder what is he thinking about and if it as any relevance to Gensokyo…

"So this Gensokyo, is a land that has been sealed away to preserve those the supernatural? Seems pretty redundant to me. Perhaps my grandfather was right, that sorceress might just be a tab bit too paranoid." Rikuo-san does put up some rather interesting points there.

"Who knows, but there are several reasons why I want to find the sorceress. Responsibility is one of them, but primarily because there is this unexplainable urge to track her down. To join her for a lack of words."

"I see. So Renko-san, you've been silent all this time. Why is that?" Knowing Renko, there's probably some trivial reason behind that.

"It's because all this time, the only person Merry has shared her stories with was me. So it's interesting to see someone else reactions and reasonings when they listen to Merry's story. To hear what they think. Especially someone else from Merry *field*" Ah, should have guessed so.

"Rikuo-sama! Yura-san is here with Kiyotsugu and the gang!" Oh, so that's where Tsurara was. Never seen her till now. Anyways, looks like they are here.

"OI! Nura-kun!"

"Ah! Kiyotsugu-san, welcome. All of you too, welcome!"

Kiyotsugu, the head of this rag-tag group; An easily excited person who acts as the leader and the enthusiast of the group. From his behaviour, it seems like he might be from a wealthy family. He seems to be absolutely obsessed with all things supernatural. Also, his wealth means that he has many resources at his disposal, including those that I didn't even consider using. Like making a web page under an anonymous name to help gather rumours for my search.

"So… Tsurara, how have you been?"

"Oh, I'm just fine. Thank you Shima."

Jiro Shima, From yesterday's introduction, he seemed a lot Kiyotsugu's personal confidant, just like Renko is mine. Always following Kiyotsugu around, and is that a blush I see on his face? A crush huh? None of my problems there.

"Renko-san, Maribel-san, it's nice to see you both again"

"Indeed, it is"

"Yup!"

Here we have Natsumi Torii and her best friend Maki Saori. Natsumi-san and Maki-san are only part of the Kiyojuji Paranormal Investigation Club just because they were dragged along by Kiyotsugu. However, while Natsumi-san truly enjoys the time that she has spent with Kiyotsugu and the gang, Maki-san seems to be here only to look out for her. At least that's the impression that I'm getting. Renko look really, happy to see them, looks like she made some more friends here.

"Rikuo-kun!"

Yura-san and Ienaga-san greeted at the same time. Ienaga Kana, by far the most soft-spoken person that I've ever encountered. Combined with her perfect looks, that would most probably make her one of the schools most popular girls. But then again, during yesterday's introduction, she was eyeing me and Renko very carefully, as if she was worried that I might do something that would offend her. Although she seems fine now, probably a distrust for strangers? I'm not sure myself.

"Now that we are all here, shall we being planning for the trip?"

"Okay!" Everyone present, including myself replied.

"Ah yes, Kiyotsugu, did you get permission from the headmaster regarding this field trip of ours?" Permission? Oh, right, they still have classes to attend.

"No worries there, he agreed right away! After all he does owe you and thus, indirectly, us a debt"

"What debt?" Renko just beat me to the question. Then Nura-san proceeded to reply;

"About a year ago, the headmaster was having a little *Ghost problems* that was affecting his household. We helped him to clear it up and now he claims to own me a grand debt. That's about it in a nutshell, though, he was a bit of a… traditional person though."

"I see…" Well, that was interesting, to put it mildly.

"So what was the location you wanted to visit?" Asked Kiyotsugu-san while preparing his laptop.

"It's called the Yatsugatake mountains, Kiyotsugu-san" I replied

"The Yatsugatake mountains, located at the border between Nagano Prefecture and Yamanashi Prefecture is an active volcanic mountain range. Additionally, the mountains cover a very large area. If we are going to search through the entire area, It'll take a week at best to go through them" Kiyotsugu-san exclaimed while flailing his arms around during the entire explanation. Quite an entertaining sight. Looks like everyone is amused too by the antics of Kiyotsugu-san.

"About that, Yura-san, have you found anything regarding that missing temple?" I looked over at Yura-san, hoping that she managed to find something of use.

"I have in fact. That temple Nurarihyon-sama mentioned, belonged to a clan of shrine priest and maidens known as the Hakurei clan. Documents that the people back in the main house found indicates that the Hakurei clan was a very famous clan that went missing sometime around the 18th century, and their only shrine that was based somewhere around Mount Tengu, otherwise known as one of the eight Yatsugatake mountains. The only other thing about them that is known is that they also very proficient in the sealing arts."

"Oh yeah! According to Karasu Tengu, there are several Mount Tengus. Each one at least four of them are located up north, on the island of Hokkaido. Each of these Mountains are owned by different clans of Tengu. However, he also mentioned that the one in the Yatsugatake mountains went into seclusion at least several centuries ago." Tsurara brought up, another fact that supports our theory.

"Tsurara-san, how do you know about this?" Asked a surprised Rikuo-san, frankly, we are all surprised that she went and ask a Tengu in advance of our meeting

"Oh, I've known about this particular information for quite some time now. It was because I wanted to help rikuo-sama properly lead the clan, so every bit of knowledge is important!" She seems rather proud of herself, the mark of a loyal follower.

"So that narrows it down to Mount Tengu. Now to plan a trip…... Says here that Mount Tengu is to the east of the City of Chino, North West of Tokyo. So now….. Let's book our train tickets and hotel lodgings. My treat!" Kiyotsugu declared.

"An all expense paid trip? Are you for real?" I asked, in total disbelief.

"Yeah, I'm a bit sceptical here too, Mister President. Why would you pay for someone that you met not long ago?" So that's the nickname Renko gave to Kiyotsugu-san….

"What!? I'm offended, here I am helping a fellow person who has experienced the awesomeness of the supernatural, and I'm being accused of plotting something!? How could you…." Okay, I know that he is eccentric, but this takes the cake.

"Alright, alright. So where are we going to stay anyway?" A suddenly enthusiastic Maki-san commented? I wonder why?

"Well, what do you people have in mind then?"

* * *

><p><strong>Yakumo Household<strong>

"Yukari-sama, here's your drink."

"Ah, thank you Ran!"

My name is Yakumo Ran, for over eight hundred years I have served my mistress Yakumo Yukari. Over eight hundred years ago, due to some… unfortunate events that has occurred to me, I was on the brink of death. However, I was found by a lady. The lady took me in and nursed me back to health. Eventually I decided to stay with her in order to repay my debt to her. And here I am now.

"Yukari-sama, if I may ask, why have you been so secretive recently, even more so that usual? Are you alright?"

"Oh, I'm absolutely alright. No need to worry about me."

The name of the lady who found me is called Yakumo Yukari. She was also the one to give me my current name after I decided to discard my old name. Recently, however, she has been acting rather out of character…. Usually, she'd be busy maintaining the Hakurei Borders or find some unfortunate soul to torment with her pranks. However, nowadays, all she does is stare into her gap with a smile that I have never seen her put on before: The smile of someone that actually cares! And it is not directed towards Gensokyo and/or its residents.

"Are you sure? Cause your acting weird…"

"Oh! I'm really sure… Also, won't you trust your dear master on this one?"

"Fine… Anyhow, the Hakurei shrine maiden has been asking me about your absence."

"Oh, just keep telling her that I'm busy."

Looks like I can't get anything out of her. I wonder if it has anything to do with her recent trips to the outside world…

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in the outside world, Japan, Aomori Prefecture:<strong>

"Please! I'm too young to die! I'll give you anything, just don't kill…. AUGH!"

"Haha! It feels so good to be finally free of those cursed Hakurei's…."

In a thick forest covered with foliage, a ghostly female is seen hovering above the body of a young man. The said man was brutally murdered by the floating spirit. She has green eyes and green hair, wearing a blue hat with a sun badge adorned on it. Also, She is wearing a long white and blue dress with the image of a crescent moon and a sun imprinted on the front. Lastly, she does not seem to have legs and in their place is a large ghostly-wisp like tail.

"Hehe…. Fear…. How long has it been since my memories were sealed away by those blasted Hakurei. I remember now the reason I am this way. Hate…."

"I noticed a large concentration of energy slightly south. A village of spiritually aware humans I guess….. Who knows, all I know, is that the Queen of Witches is back!"

* * *

><p><strong>Mount Osore<strong>

*Clang*

"Fuh… After a whole year of planning and another one spent at the forge, the replacement for the Hagurugama has finally been completed….. Using rarer materials, having the steel *soaked* in Osore even more….. All that is left, is a live target….."

The name is Gokadoin Taisei, member of the now destroyed Gokadoin household. Two years back, I trained a member of the Keikain clan to forge a spirit blade. That proved to be both me and my clans undoing. He was aligned with the Nura Household, and the blade he forged, the Nenekirimaru, managed to destroy my earlier creation, Hagurugama and mortally wound me. Though after being nursed back to health by the only inhabitant here, Momoishi, a channeler that is unaffiliated with any parties. Realising that my clan was decimated and have gone into hiding, I remained here, forging myself a weapon, far superior that the one I lost, waiting for a new purpose.

*Woosh*

_Such a strong presence, and it feels extremely familiar too….._

"So, to find one of my decendants here, I must be in luck… What is your name young one?"

"It's Taisei milord."

"Very well then, tell me, what has happened since I was absent for two years"

"None of it good milord"

"I asked for a report! Not your opinion!"

"My apologies milord! So this is what happened…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:More that a week late!? My sincerest apologies, being distracted by video games and life and… SCREW THE EXCUSE! I am to blame here and will take any criticism about this. Anyhow, I've been meaning to ask, what do you people think about me stringing multiple scenes together like this, Is it confusing? Good or bad? I'll take any reviews here. Flames will be fed to the troll.<strong>


	9. CH8: The End of the Beginning: Part 2

**I do not own Touhou or Nurarihyon no Mago.**

* * *

><p><strong>City of Chino, Nagano Province:<strong>

Well, here we are, the city of Chino. Now I am one step closer to my goal. Renko, seems to be excited about his well. Kiyotsugu-san and his gang are also having a fun chat, however, Rikuo-san, Yura-san and Tsurara-san is busy having a serious discussion right now. Probably backup plans just in case things don't go as planned.

"ALRIGHT! Now that we are here in Chino, Let's go straight to the hotel to check in!" Once again, Kiyotsugu is in the lead of his merry band of Yokai hunters. I guess this isn't so bad after all. Opening up to people I mean.

"So Merry, how are you holding up?" Asked a rather concerned Renko. She seems to be worried about me because I rarely, if not never, interacted with someone else outside of my family and their acquaintances.

"Well, I'll admit I was a bit uncomfortable about it at first, but I did it because I felt that Rikuo-san ha the rights to let the people he trusts in on this matter. But as of now, I'm glad I did it. And we made quite a few interesting friends as well didn't we?"

"Yes, we did…"

* * *

><p><strong>After checking in at the hotel.<strong>

After checking in to the hotel, we started to unpack our luggages. The girls and the boys are separated into a few respective rooms, Renko, Natsumi-san, Torii-san and I are in one room, Yura-san, Ienega-san and Tsurara-san is in another, rather suspiciously too, while Rikuo-san Kiyotsugu-san and Shima-san is in another.

Right now, Renko and the girls are having a discussion about where to go next when Rikuo-san, Kiyotsugu-san, Yura-san and I begin planning our trip to the mountains. As we are about to enter unknown territory, it is better to be safe than sorry.

"So have you all decided on where to go later?"

"Not yet, Maribel-san. But we will once we start discussing with Kana-chan" Replied an enthusiastic Torii-san.

"Ah, actually, I've heard of a shrine here that we can check out later. Remember, the Suwa Taisha, but since that is quite a distance, visiting the local component shrine would be a better option. What do you say Torii-chan, Saori-chan?" Ah yes, we were going to visit that place ourself. But all the craziness that happened made me forget about that place.

"Sure! / Why not?" Looks like these two will always stick together huh? Truly the best of friends…

* * *

><p><strong>*Knock Knock*<strong>

"OI! Rikuo-san! Open the door for us!" Talk about making an entry….

"Ah, there they are. Hang on for a moment, Maki-san, I'll get the door."

As me and my roommates entered the room, we see the guys sitting in a circle, seemingly in the middle of a discussion.

"So, have you all decided on where go yet?"

"Well, Renko here suggested that we go and visit a local shrine before we start shopping." Wait, she never said that! So Saori-san does indeed have some kind of hidden motives… Typical shopping sprees….

"Alright, lets all just wait for the rest the girls I the mean time. Also, Nura-kun, I've been meaning to ask, where is Aotabo. Haven't seen in a long time, even back during our gathering."

"Who's this Aotabo, Mister President?" Well, I really need to brush up on my reflexes, Renko has been beating me to almost every question that I wanted to ask.

"Oh, he's a yokai just like Oikawa-kun and an old friend of ours. Oh, and before I forget, he is part of Nura-kun's clan as well.""

"Okay, so where is he?"

"He had some things to take care of, he said that he'll join us after he's finished with them." Why does Rikuo-san looks so worried?

***Knock Knock***

"Rikuo-kun? Kiyotsugu-san? Anyone in there?" That flatline voice tone definitely belongs to Yura-san'.

"Ah, I'll get that!" Hmm? Why did Shima-san sudden—

"Ah, Shima-kun!" Tsurara-san, figures. Looks like that crush is for real.

"Alright, now that everyone is here, I hereby declare that the Kiyojuji Paranormal Reunion Meeting will finally begin!"

***Clap Clap Clap***

"And today, Keikain-kun brought us two new members to join us, even if it is only temporary. Let's now officially welcome Usami Renko and Maribel Hearn!" Well… This is a new experience. To be welcomed like this. Never would have guessed that there would be more people like me anyway. People who actually care or know and delve in the supernatural I mean. Renko look like she is enjoying this too, evident from that mirthful expression of her's.

"And now, while Nura-kun, Keikain-kun, Maribel-san and I plan for our big trip to the mountains, you are free to go anywhere you wish. So long as you return by nightfall."

"I wish to propose a place for us to visit while they are busy planning the trip. There is a nearby component shrine of a very old shrine called the Suwa Taisha. The main shrine is in a nearby city also called Suwa, and this is one of the four component, or *branch* shrines to put it in layman terms. So, is anyone interested?" Well, Renko suddenly became serious and adopted what she jokingly refers to as the *Rin Lecture pose*. Though she did say that there were several different poses, so I'm not sure which one of them is she using.

After several minutes of debating, it has been finally decided that Tsurara-san and Jiro-san will be following Renko to the temple while Natsumi-san, Ienega-san and Saori-san will be headed off to the shopping malls.

"Well, let's get going then. See you later Merry!"

"Alright, have fun then."

"Well, OFF TO THE MALLS THEN!"

"Wait for us!"

"Wait!? WHAaa….

***SLAM***

When Renko and her group left, Saori-san suddenly went into "Banzai-mode" and just dashed out of the room. Natsumi-san then dragged Ienega-san with her before she could recover from Saori-san's sudden outburst of energy before slamming the door behind them.

"Well, now we can begin our discussions. There is something…. Off about this place. I can see a veil of some kind. But even the veil itself feels like an illusion… I'm not quite sure I am able to describe to you all unless you see it for yourselves of course. It is not an easy task describing this otherworldly experience with just words. However, knowing this, I feel that we are indeed getting closer to Gensokyo."

"Then why are we still waiting here? We should have gone straight to the mountains to find this temple!"This time, however, Kiyotsugu's enthusiasm is misplaced.

"We are dealing with a Yokai faction that I have never met before. We need to take extreme caution in approaching this place. And we also need fall back plan in case this goes wrong."

"I have to agree with Maribel-san on this one Kiyotsugu-san. As the leader of a Hyakki, I sincerely believe that we have to be careful considering how territorial Yokai's can get." Well, at least Rikuo-san agrees with me.

"I second Nura-kun's statement. You've seen first hand what a Yokai invasion could do to a city. So if we mess this up, and whomever who runs Gensokyo perceives us as a threat might just chase us back into the city, potentially causing massive harm." Well, sure pays to have two veterans of the realm of the supernatural here with me. Just in case I make any mistakes.

"Fine, but promise me that I get interviews with that *Sorceress* of yours."

"If that will keep you pacified, then, yes. So now, let's get down to business…"

"Well, now that we are here, let's ask around and see if we can get any useful information."

* * *

><p>"So go ahead and ask around for anything about the rumour."<p>

"Right/Understood"

It's been so many years since I first met Merry. I'd never expect to have myself involved in thing like Yokai and Magic. But she showed me that there is more to this world than just humans and our technology. She showed me the power of the beings in the dark, of the divine and more importantly, the human soul. She brought out the inner child in me and helped me maintain it for so long.

Today, we are here at the one of the Suwa Taisho branch shrines called the  
>Suwa Shrine Kamishahonmiya, a mouthful of a name, I know. Anyways, there has been a rumour going around that the Suwa Taisha has lost several key structures, as in parts of the shrine just vanished without a trace.<p>

While Tsurara-san and the guy who has a crush on her went off to find someone to ask about the rumours, I've decided to start my own interviews…. Starting with him!

"Excuse me, may I have an interview with you?"

"Oh, what is it about, Miss….."

"Usami Renko, you can just call me Renko though."

"Okay then Renko-san, my name is Kochiya Aki. What is this interview about anyway's?"

Here I found a Shinto Priest garbed in a Jōe, the traditional Shinto Priest outfit. However, while they are traditionally coloured white all over, his Jōe sports a shade of green on his sleeves. Wonder if that symbolises anything? He has brown hair, fairly decent height and is wearing a stylish looking pair of glasses. Wonder how much those cost…

"I wish to ask about the rumours that have been spreading around recently."

"And that is?"

"About the missing shrine structures in the Suwa Taisha."

He looked around nervously, as if I brought up something bad. Seems like I might be on to something.

"This way ma'am, don't want the rest of my peers to know that I'm having this conversation with you right now."

"Alright then Aki-san"

As we walk towards a secluded area of the shrine, I prepared my taser just in case thing go wrong. One thing being around Merry has taught me is that you can never be too careful.

"Alright, let me start from the beginning. My family has long been in charge of the Suwa Taisha for generations, all the way back to the 10th century. Generation after generation, we have been tending to the Suwa Taisha and all four of it's component shrine. However, ever since the last century, where science and technology has become more prevalent, faith in us has been dwindling. Five years back, however, there was a meeting to choose the next successor to the main shrine, I was participating in it myself considering that I was of age."

His expression suddenly changed into one of sorrow. Wonder what happened?

"My cousin sister, Kochiya Sanae, was chosen to be the successor. We all thought that it was a joyous moment, however, she received a message from the gods of the shrine, saying that they will be moving soon. None of us could believe such a thing, so we all shrugged it off as her losing it due to the stress of being the head priestess. However, as you said, one day she vanished, along with the part of the shrine where the gods lived. What was worst and creepy, even till this day is that none of her friends remembered that she exist. Records of her disappeared from the national records, and how did we find out? Let's just say that we have eyes and ears in places you know. Times changed… But anyhow, only we remembered her existence and the missing shrine area could not be reported as the layout for the shrine was also tampered with."

"So, did the gods really leave?"

"Yes, they did. And the elders are not happy with it. So we had to follow the wishes of the elders and keep it silent. However, a few of us, including Sanae's parents took the liberty to spread the news via the internet…. I guess that's one good thing about. I'll say this though, you were lucky have come to me to ask about this, anyone else aside those who acted behind the elders back would have just chased you away."

"Then may I ask why did you, what compelled you to leak out this information in the first place."

"So that I may help Uncle and Aunty find their daughter! Have you seen their faces!? The faces of sorrow and loss!? They loss their only daughter and they have no idea what to do! Are they supposed to just accept that some god just took their child away!? Do you see why I have to do this? I grew up together with them. Our families have been living under the same roof here in the shrines. And thus many, but not all of us here agree that something must be done. And this is the best we can come up with since there has been no clues left behind the Gods."

Suddenly, he bursted into rage, angry over the lost of a family member and the sorrow that the said parents must carry.

"WAIT! I'm sure we can talk this over!"

"NO! SCRAM YOU BRATS! MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS"

That sounded like Tsurara-chan and that guy who has a crush on her.

"You brought friends did you?"

"Yes, I did."

"Then I am sorry to say that this meeting will have to be cut short. I have to calm down my father, who is one of the few who is against out idea."

"Okay then. Thank you for your time."

"Do me a favour by spreading the news, the more that knows the better."

"Alright then."

"Now if you'll excuse me…."

As he turned away, I see his father stomping away from the courtyard and back towards the shrine and Aki-san walking towards him. Still, I wonder if I should have told him about Merry's search for Gensokyo ask him if he thinks that there might be any relevance. Oh well, time to catch up with Tsurara-chan and that guy.

* * *

><p><strong>*Moriya shrine*<strong>

"Suwako-sama, Kanako-sama, dinner is ready!"

"Hmm? What's for…. YAY! SEAFOOD!"

*Boing*

"Hmm, I guess that will do…."

In the serene dining room of the Moriya Shrine, the three residents are seen gathering here for dinner. The brown coloured tatami mat floors and the low-height table used here further compliments the Japanese shrine architecture. With the Shoji sliding doors letting in ambient sunlight without the sun's glare, it creates a peaceful tea-house like ambience.

"So how's the food?"

"MMH! The sashimi is really well done! The smooth texture of the salmon, along with the rough and strong flavour of the Eel… Peerless"

"Oh please, you're just trying to make Sanae to feed you more seafood. In any case though, I will have to agree with Suwako, the Sashimi today is well done. Though the fried fish could use some more sauce…."

"Okay, here's the bottle of sauce Kanako-sama."

"Thanks.."

Currently, the green haired shrine maiden is seen eating dinner with the two goddesses of the Moriya shrine. The three ladies are currently having seafood dinner, cooked by the shrine maiden herself. The Native God, Moriya Suwako is seen with a blissful smile on her face, while her colleague, the Ironic Scientist, Yasako Kanako is silently enjoying her food, while the shrine maiden looks like she just remembered something nostalgic as she wears a sentimental smile.

"Oh? You look like you've just remembered something fond? Mind if you share it with us Sanae-chan?"

"Oh, just remembering the times I've had with my friends and family. Before I met you two anyway."

Hearing that, Kanako frowned. Displeased at the possibility that her protege might be regretting her choice to follow them to Gensokyo.

"Tell me this then Sanae, do you regret following us to Gensokyo?"

"Kanako! Don't you think you are being too harsh?"

"It's alright Suwako-sama, while it is true that I miss the times I've spent with them, I wouldn't trade this for anything. I mean, who can honestly say that they spoken to and lived under the same roof with a pair of gods. And one of them is my own ancestor too!"

*Sniff*

"What's wrong Suwako-sama? Did I say something-"

"SANAE-CHAN! I'm so happy you said all that! You're the only of of my descendants in recent times to acknowledge my relationship to you! Most of them only see me as the deity of the shrine, but you see me as more than that! Au—Uu-"

Here we see the Native god jumping right into her shrine maiden's grasp, hugging her with all her might. Despite what her small size might suggest, she actually has a really strong grip, seeing that Sanae looks uncomfortable.

"Suwako-sama…"

"Cut that out Suwako! You're making a fool of yourself."

"But.. Don't you feel even the slightest bit of joy hearing her say that?"

At this moment Suwako hopped right in front of her colleague while donning an angry face. The one problem was that if she wasn't a millennium over old god, she would have looked like a pouting twelve year old, as that is her preferred appearance of choice. A twelve to thirteen year old girl.

"I… I guess your right about that."

"See! I told you so! Now let's get back to dinner! It's getting cold~~"

* * *

><p>"Are you telling me that two years isn't enough for you fools to get coordinated!? You lot managed to survive without me for over a thousand years and yet when defeated you lot can't even agree on a plan of action!?"<p>

"My apologies, Milord."

Within a cave illuminated by the flames of a large forge, a large array of discarded weapons is seen in piles, likely the discarded weapons of blacksmiths and forgemasters alike that did not find their work satisfactory. Within that said cavern, A young man with long blond hair, black sclera and yellow iris is found out talking to an older looking version of himself that has a Pentagram in place of actual irises. The younger one is dressed in a long, dark-coloured overcoat made of leather, with matching gloves and boots made of the same fabric and colour. On his wrists, he wears a pair of prayer beads and underneath the coat is a white-coloured Jōe. The older one however, is merely garbed in a simple white robe that is designed to do one thing and that is to protect one's modesty.

"Then at least tell me that you have some ideas on where some of the surviving members should be…."

"My apologies, but I've been stuck here for a month after being incapacitated by the Third Head of the Nura-"

"I see, I remember you now…. I entrusted to you the task of ensuring that a new Nuekirimaru will not be forged, but considering the fact that he had killed me with a new one, I am very certain that you failed this task. Additionally, you did not fight to the death as per the my instructions. What do you say in your defence?"

"My apolo-"

"Stop! Your constant apologies are starting to annoy me! In the years that I have been absent, you seem to have grown really soft. I wonder how should I remedy this….."

The older one of the two seems to be visibly frustrated by his descendant. Currently, he is contemplating on how to go about dealing with the weakness of his descendant. The younger one is terribly disappointed with himself and looks like he wants to beat himself up for failing his lord who's standing right in front of him.

"Taisei-sama, I have brought you your….. Oh? And who are you?"

"Ah….. A spirit channeler, an Itako….."

"Momoishi, please leave us…"

At this moment, A young lady dressed in a light blue furisode with a light brown robe walked into the room holding a bowl food. She has dark pink hair with shades of black around the edges and dark turquoise eyes. She looks at the newcomer with surprise and curiosity. The older one looks at her with a calculating gaze, quickly coming up with several hypothesis.

"Oh, you seem to have an attachment to this girl. I know, I'll dispose of her so that you will understand the price of your weakness."

"No, wait! Leave her out of this, Seimei-sama. This is between you and me!"

"Finally gained some courage hmm? Unfortunately, your failure and your attachment to her has spelled her doom."

"Go! Get out of here! I'll hold him off as long as I can!"

"You dare to oppose me? First, you fail the task at hand and now you rebel against me?"

"Taisei-sama…"

"Go! Get yourself to safety, go as far away as you can from this place as you can."

"But-"

"GO! NOW!"

"Now… It's just you, and me…"

"I applaud your bravery, perhaps you aren't a complete failure after all. So I'll make you an offer; Bring her to me, and I'll overlook your failures. Otherwise, I'll just dispose of the both of you."

"No, I will not. I used to serve you thinking that you will indeed bring about a better world. But all I have seen you bring is pain and sorrow. Never again will I serve someone who brings death and despair."

"Very well then, you have sealed your fate. Begone from my sight."

*Boom*

"Hmm….. A new spirit weapon, and one forged with your own blood."

"Indeed, I've been learning. Initially I wanted to serve you further, but after confirming my worst fears, I've decided to abandon my heritage."

"Then I have nothing more to say to you."

* * *

><p>*HA HA…..*<p>

_I hope that Taisei-sama is alright. If I'm not mistaken, that large, intimidating presences might just have been his ancestor. The one he calls Abe no Seimei. If I remember correctly, the Keikain ancestor that I spoke to two years back said that the battle was over and that Seimei was dead. But then how is it possible for him to be back. Maybe if I can reach him, he can tell his descendants and maybe even Akifusa-sama._

"Maybe if I head to town.."

"What a pretty face you have there young human…."

The voice of a lady in her mid-thirties echoes throughout the forest. Momoishi, fearful of what is lurking around started to run faster through the forest, forgetting her original objective

"Fu fu"

A strong hand gripped her shoulders and she could feel the person's breath right about her shoulder. Then a hand grabbed her face gently and turned it over towards the owner. As she turned around, completely paralysed by fear, she saw the face of a woman in her mid-thirties with a beauty of a woman in her early twenties. The lady has green hair that goes past her shoulders and dark eyes that just screams danger. But Momoishi is still fear stricken to do anything other than tremble in her presence.

"You remind me a lot of me when I was younger….. So frail, naïve and most importantly, human….. So tell me, you've look like you've seen a ghost, for someone with a background like yours, that should be something surprising…"

"But how did you.."

"Please, it doesn't take a genius to piece it together. You came running away from Mount Osore, a place with strong energies fleeing down south to another area with strong spiritual energies. Now why don't you start telling me what I want to hear alright."

"It's Abe no Seimei, I don't know if you've heard of him, but he is threatening someone I care for. And more importantly, he plans to kill all those who oppose him. Human or otherwise. So please, let me go….. I need to get help….."

The older lady started to caress her face gently, while reminiscing about something that she has lost a long time ago. With each stroke Momoishi visible flinched with fear and the green haired lady smiling sorrowfully.

"Hehehe….. So he's already making his move, then go, if that means that you will continue to be a distraction to that grouchy old man, then by all means, yes. Now go before I change my mind"

With that, the green haired lady lets Momoishi go. She then took off into the forest without looking back, fearful or what might happen if she did get caught be that lady again. Then the green haired lady spoke with an amused tone.

"Scuttling away like a rat… I guess I shouldn't make myself known just yet. I'll let Seimei and whatever oppositions battle it out, before dealing the _Coup de grace _to the bloodied and battered victor and fulfilling my goal."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, I guess that this means that I'm back! However, I would like to announce that I will no longer be able to write chapters consistently as each chapter will vary greatly in length. Any feedback is appreciated and flames will be fed to the trolls.<strong>


	10. CH9: Spriting Away

***The next day***

Well, yesterday, we finally came up with a rough idea of a "Patrol" route that we would take when searching for information about the shrine and what kind of gear to bring along with us. We would first mark the location of the city on a map so that should we get lost, we will be able to find our way back. Then we would venture into the forest in a single group. When inside of the forest, we will look out for signs of usage, like used pathways or broken structures. We will then narrow down the possible locations based on what we found. This will indeed take a while to find anything, but if the clue left behind by the *Sorceress* is any accurate, we will find our way through, one way or another.

"Good morning, Merry!"

"Mornin'"

"Hey Merry, Should we wake up Torii-chan and Saori-chan?" Renko, looking all high in spirits as usual, considering that she is a morning person, I'm not that surprised.

"I guess not. Just let them rest. We have a long day ahead of us."

"Sure! Now shall we get breakfast?"

"Okay Renko, lead on."

* * *

><p>So after breakfast, we all gathered up in one of our rooms, our room to be precise to begin the debriefing.<p>

"So, today is the day people. The day that Maribel here has been waiting her whole life for. And we will help make it come true!"

Organising a trip like this, usually I'd be worried about the dangers that such a large group of people might bring when we are in Gensokyo, considering the dangers that are present there. But seeing as we have quite a few people here who are capable of retaliating, including the relative of the one who managed to catch me off guard, I'm fairly certain that we are able to get out of any sticky situations.

"So now this is the plan, we are going to go into the jungle following the road. Then, we are going to use a compass to mark in which direction the city is at so say if we do not succeed, we can at least make it back to town…."

Kiyotsugu, the man who struck me as one of those fan boys when we first met. Seeing him in action is telling me otherwise. Here I am seeing a man dedicated to his dreams of uplifting the image of Yokai and Ayakashi alike, a man with nothing to lose, and everything to gain. Following him are people from all walks of life, even those who was born into the life of those who walk the night and those who are supposed to fight these beings, all here under one single roof. It's quite inspiring to say the least. Heck, he reminds me of me when I was younger.

"… Are we clear with the plan?"

"Yeah!"

That brings me to an interesting point. Yesterday night, just right after Renko's group returned from the trip, There was this big, hulking guy who came in looking for Rikuo-san, he is a dark skinned man with an extremely large, muscular build. He is dressed in a large white overcoat with the words "Blood Night Hyakki Yakō Biker Gang" written on its back. But the most noticeable thing about him is that he lacks irises. Something that I still find fascinating till now. Anyways, this is what happened….

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

"Well, now that we have finally agreed on a plan of action, let's go grab some grub!"

"Kiyotsugu-san is right, so anyone wants dinner?"

*BEEP BEEP*

"Hello… Oh Yuki Onna! What!? What is he thinking!?"

"It's Aotabo, he's in front of the hotel now causing a ruckus. Yuki-Onna just called me and inform me of this. Right now, she is trying to defuse the situation. I've got to go and help her."

* * *

><p>The first thing I saw when I went to the lobby of the hotel was a big, dark skinned man grabbing the receptionist by the collar. He is dressed in a large white overcoat with the words "Blood Night Hyakki Yakō Biker Gang" written on its back. Additionally, is it me, or does he seems to lack irises?<p>

"Which room is a person named Nura Rikuo staying in!?"

"I'm sorry, sir, but we can't give away information like that." The receptionist looks like he is about to piss himself in the pants anytime soon. Poor guy…

"Aotabo! Let him go!"

Rikuo-san yelled at the big burly man. The guy turned around with a surprised face, before subsequently letting go of the receptionist. He then bowed down and then started to apologise. But wait, didn't Rikuo-san just called him Aotabo!?

"My apologies, young master, but the staff here wouldn't let me in. So I had to force my way in."

That is one of the lousiest excuses I have heard all year, maybe even in my whole life… And looking at Rikuo-san, I think that he's thinking so too.

"You should have just called me. I mean, you still have your cell phone now don't you?"

"About that…"

He then pulls out some squashed bits and pieces of something from his rear pocket, though it still looks vaguely like a cell phone. He also looks somewhat embarrassed. Could that mean that…..

"You broke it because you forgot that you left the cell phone in your rear pocket and rode all the way here sitting on top of it!?"

"Yeah….. That's what happened. Sorry about that…"

I thought so. Additionally, Rikuo-san looks annoyed after hearing that statement as he is resting his head on his palm. A facepalm they call it.

"Ughh… Apologise to the receptionist right now!"

"But…"

"Do! It! Now!"

"Yes Young Master"

With a commanding presence, Rikuo-san ordered the Aotabo to apologise to the receptionist. And reluctantly, he agreed. He then walked up to the receptionist, the poor guys still shivering in fear though.

"….Yes…."

Aotabo then bowed and apologized, an act that surprised the receptionist, but not enough to calm down his nerves.

"I'm sorry that I threaten you earlier!"

Unsure of what to do, the receptionist is seen struggling to come up with a response to the situation at hand. I can somewhat sympathise with that, I'm surprised that he would just apologise just like that as well.

"I… See… Just go, go away now."

"Understood."

After that incident, Aotabo walked away from the receptionist. The rest of the staff, who was too terrified to do anything, even report him to the police, started to flock around the receptionist and started to check on his condition. Not surprising considering when you have a two meter tall giant threatening your co-worker that might have connections to a Yakuza group or something. I just hope that Rikuo-san is able to clear up whatever conflict that might occur after this. I don't want anything to interrupt my search.

"Merry! There you are! I've got A lot of useful information from my interview!"

"Hehe, music to my ears… But what about that Aotabo guy? What is your opinion of him?"

"I don't know, all I know is that he came and ask Tsurara-chan where the gang is."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback end<strong>_

So apparently, Aotabo-san's ability is super strength, something along the lines the Hulk from those magazines that some of the other people who live in my dorm likes to read. I guess that would be handy when we need someone to help clear a path. Though that might draw too much attention to us when a whole row of trees are suddenly uprooted.

"Now, any last words from the one whom this entire campaign is dedicated to?"

_HUH!? From me!?_

"Go on Merry! Don't you have anything to say to these kind people?"

"Well, okay then… I'll just keep this short, meeting you guys have been one of the better things that have happened in my life. And to learn that I'm much closer to my lifelong goal is something that never ceases to put a smile on my face. For all that you all have for me, I extend my sincerest gratitude to you all."

*Clap Clap*

Being part of a community of this size is still something that is foreign to me. Usually leave the interactions with other people to Renko, but ever since I decided to follow my that feeling within me to just allow these people to join me, I feel more livelier than before. I guess that fate sure has a way of surprising me still.

"Now, without further ado, let us begin this trip!"

* * *

><p>After our gathering, we departed to Mount Tengu. But on the way there I was thinking about what Renko told me last night. The Gods of the shrine spiriting away a young girl to be their shrine priestess… Sounds familiar, though I have no idea why. But seriously, I just can't shake off the feeling that I have seen or heard of this somewhere before.<p>

As we approach the mountain, we made sure to mark the location of the city using the compass to get the rough estimate of the city's location. With that done, we departed into the forest, hoping to find the shrine of lost paradise. Why suddenly I had called the shrine by that name? I noticed I've been getting this feeling of Déjà vu very since I've stepped foot on this mountain. Could this be a sign? That we are indeed onto something? I guess only time will tell.

* * *

><p><strong>Keikain Main House, The Same Day<strong>

Ever since I learned of Maribel Hearn and her journey, I can't help but feel that there is something or someone out there who is pulling the strings behind this incident. And considering that after the battle with Seimei, things have calmed down a lot. To the point that I have little to no cases to deal with! So here I am, still in the archives digging for information, outside of public knowledge of course. In fact, the information that my sister received was incomplete. And she just decided to act on it, reckless as usual. Right now, I'm reading through the notable reports from before that relates to that mountain and indeed I managed to find some interesting things.

The Yatsugatake Mountains were the home grounds of a reclusive group known as the Hakurei clan, a powerful group of priests and priestesses that has a matriarchal society. Said to be a patron of a forgotten god known to us only as the Dragon of Five Agents. Other known facts about the dragon is the Four Symbols of Japan, otherwise known as Genbu, Suzaku, Byakko and Seiryu are believed to be the creation of this said dragon. The rest is all just speculations. This means that the Hakurei clan must have been tremendously strong, considering that Priests and Priestesses all channel abilities directly from their patron god. In short, whatever Yura gotten herself into being another incident on par if not greater than the Battle against Seimei….

"Mamiru! We are leaving, take whatever documents you can and leave the rest here. We are going to find Yura now!"

"Understood."

Heh, looks like things won't be so boring after all. Time to get back to work…

* * *

><p><strong>Yatsugatake Moutains, Afternoon<strong>

So after several hours of climbing, we have not found anything that is worth nothing in the mountain. So we then decided to just sit down and have our lunch in a small cave we found. Sitting around a campfire, we distributed food amongst ourselves and just have some nice chit chats with each other. Though I can't help but think that there is something extremely familiar about this place…

"So guys, how on earth did you manage to get your hands on these instant food packs!? I mean seriously, Instant Spaghetti!? How much did you two pay get your hands on something like this!? " Ask an extremely curious Maki-san.

"You can actually get these at most supermarkets if you actually search through the frozen food section." I said as a matter of fact.

"That is true, I've seen some of these before in the supermarket when I go shopping for groceries."

"Really Tsurara-chan? Perhaps should go to the market myself some day….."

!

That presence, It feels so familiar… It feels like….. Me!? I need to check this out.

"Keikain-san, Rikuo-san, did you feel that? It felt like me!? But it was coming from elsewhere…. There it is again! Did you feel it!?"

Interrupting their idle chatter with their friends, I informed them of what I felt. They looked at each other with looks of curiosity, as if they have….. No….. Idea… What I am talking about…. Oh dear…

"No, I did not feel anything, what about you Yura-san?"

"I felt nothing. I would normally write this off as just paranoia, but since this is Maribel-san we are talking about, I think it should be a wise choice to check it out." Well, I feel bad for suspecting them now.

"Hmm… I agree, Maribel-san, can you tell us where this energy spike was coming from?"

"I think that it's coming from…. That way!"

I directed the group in a rough direction towards where I feel this feeling is coming from. Along the way, we had to scale some rather steep slopes, but eventually, we reach a clearing. Though I use the word clearing because compared to the rest of the mountain, we reached a flat area with little foliage. Even the trees are not growing here, and right in front of us, is a deserted shrine.

"Wait, could this be…."

"We found it Merry! We've done it! Now let's go inside!"

An abandoned shrine in the middle of a mountain, and what's more is that the strange energy is coming from the temple itself. I gestured to Renko to slow down as I feel unsafe about this. I then asked those who are capable to help set up a makeshift perimeter around the shrine in case anything goes wrong.

"Alright then, people, I'm going to open the doors now, watch yourselves. Okay?"

A loud chorus of approvals as I approach the shrine. The stairs creak and groan with every step I take. As I reach the door, the strange feeling that I've been having since earlier grows stronger with each step, and thus any doubts had are slowly being erased with each step that I take.

*Shhhh*

As I pushed open the sliding doors, I found nothing but an empty, abandoned shrine, but the feeling is still there. Does that mean that there is something hidden within this shrine? I have to find….. A border.. There is a border right in front of me. One that is eye-shaped and so happened to be full of eyes staring at me and it leaks a pitch black ooze. But strangely, I feel comfortable with them, as if I've seen them or known about them all my life.

* * *

><p>"Merry! What are you doing! Get away from that thing!"<p>

"Usami-san, what's wrong? What is that!"

It took all of my willpower just to call out to Merry, which in turn brought Yura-chan in the room. Like me, Yura-chan found that weird hole disturbing. It is an eye-shaped hole with many eyes within it. Initially I was fear stricken by the sight of that terrible thing, but I had to overcome it in order to pull her away from the hole. I ran towards Merry, with only one objective in mind and my blood pumped full of adrenaline…

"I've got you! Now…"

As I turn Merry around, I noticed that Merry's eyes have turned Gold. Her warm brown eyes have turned into a ferocious shade of gold. What happened to her? No matter, I need to get her out of here now! Might not solve the problem, but…

"WOAHHH!"

* * *

><p>"Usami-san! Rentei! YURA Max!"<p>

"Hraggh!" *Shiing*

"Arrgh!"

"Nura-kun, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm alright. But what about Usami-san and Maribel-san?"

"Gone, taken in by the hole in the wall. And I believe that the stream of water that struck you was actually mine, since another one of those holes appeared in front of my shot."

"I realised that, the shot felt just like the one that you would use. But more importantly, where is everyone else? When I rushed here from the back of the shrine, I didn't see Tsurara, Aotabo or anyone else for that matter."

After hearing Usami-san's yell, I ran from the back of the shrine to the front, where I saw Usami-san trying to pull Maribel-san away from a black hole. But then, hands made of shadows and Osore tried to pull them into it. When I tried to cut it, another hole appeared right in front of me and I barely had time to prepare before a strong stream of water was gushing at me. Luckily I managed to raise Nenekirimaru in time to block the attack. But after that, the two of them are gone.

"Come, we will figure this out later, now we must check outside the shrine and find the rest of them"

"Understood."

As soon as we left the shrine, we saw everyone else outside the shrine still wandering around as if nothing has happened. Then Kiyotsugu-san walked up and asked us If we found anything worth noting inside the shrine. Surprised at their blissful ignorance of the situation, I asked them:

"Didn't you guys hear Usami-san scream for help?"

"No, I heard nothing. What about you people?"

A collective denial only serves to make the situation more difficult. And where is Tsurara and Aotabo anyway? Oh, there they are, still standing at the sides of the shrine, as if nothing had happened, but then they saw me and Yura watches the front and back of the shrine respectively. How could they not have noticed us walk right in?

"Tsurara, Aotabo, didn't you see me or Yura walk into the shrine?"

"Of course, didn't you two follow the other two into the shrine in the first place?"

"No, we did not. Gather everyone around, they need to know what happened"

And so, we gather everyone around, and told them exactly what had transpired within the dark hall of the shrine.

* * *

><p>"Was that truly necessary Yukari-sama?"<p>

"Not really, but I did want to see the powers of those who live outside today and compare them to those who lived before, or basically Gensokyo today. I'm sure you understand right? After all, he took down your sister and her son two years ago."

Currently, Yakumo Yukari and her Shikigami Yakumo Ran are standing in the middle of a village. The village looks just like a regular village back in feudal Japan, but it it deserted and yet, strangely well maintained, as if people actually lived there.

"Indeed, though a simple test like this probably will not suffice. Though there was an interesting person who jumped into the gap. Let me get him out here."

As the Overseer of Gensokyo opened up one of her gaps, an old looking man jumped out of it. The old man has a gourd-shaped head protruding backwards from his head and is roughly no taller than a nine year old child.

"Yakumo Yukari, two hundred years have past and you look as young as ever."

"My my, you look so old now, Nurarihyon. How have you been doing."

"Nothing I can't handle. But I knew that girl looks and feels familiar. She looks and feels like a younger and an unmatured version of you. So tell me, what business do you have with my grandson and my clan."

As the two figures engage in a contest of Osore exertion, the Kitsune Shikigami decided that it would not be wise to intervene on her master's behalf. So she just watched the two engage in the said contest, until Yukari decided to reply to Nurarihyon's question.

"Nothing really, just keeping tabs on the outside world. So tell me, now that you are in Mayohiga, or a village located at the border of Gensokyo, how to you feel?"

"Nostalgic and much younger, but we are getting off topic. Why do you still keep tabs on the Outside world as you called it when you have your own world to watch over now?"

"Nothing much, just seeing how much better or worse is the spiritual entities faring in the outside world. But still, I don't have much time to entertain you, so tell you what."

She then opened another one of her gaps, put her hand in it and pulled out a young girl with two horns protruding sideways from her head. Currently, she appears to be asleep and blissfully unaware that she was dragged here by one of her friends.

"Hey Suika, got a present for you!"

And a few seconds later, to the dismay of Nurarihyon, Yukari proceeded to throw her friend towards him at high speeds. Unable to avoid, the said person landed on top of him painfully. When she regained consciousness, she was not the least it happy about what happened to her.

"Wait whaaa? WHAAAA! OMPH! What was that for Yukari! And who is this old man that I landed on anyway?"

"Fufu, just take a closer look, I'm sure you'll remember him. After all, you told me that you wanted to meet him once more"

"What did I tell her again….. AH! It's you! You stupid brat! How have you been!"

When she realised that the person she landed on was her old acquaintance Nurarihyon, she immediately pulled him up, brushed him off and gave him a really good side hug. Though the strength behind her hug might be too much for the once proud leader.

"Gahh, as nice as it is to see a familiar face, I need to finish my discussions with Yukari! So let go of me please!"

In order to catch up to Yukari, who is departing as Suika is keeping him busy with hugs, he tries to negotiate with his old acquaintance to let him go, considering the fact that calling the hug that was given to him by her that is an understatement.

"Well, then I will! But you will have to beat me if you want your going to have to beat me. And since am going to presume that you do not know about the Danmaku rules, I'll just have a good old brawl with you. After all, I've never got to fight you back before because I didn't feel like it before. Didn't want to ruin a completely nice party. So what do you say?"

"Very well then, though a fair warning, I'm not in the mood to be trifled with."

"Well then, brat, you'd better show me a good time then!"

* * *

><p>"A valiant effort, but a wasted one nonetheless. Your struggles ends here."<p>

"Damn it, I will not fall!"

Following the declaration of rebellion, Gokadoin Taisei was attacked by his ancestor Abe no Seimei. Surviving the first hit with the newly remade Spirit scythe that he has yet to name, he fought back, swinging and twirling his scythe with precision and strength. However, it was all in vain, as each of his attempts to cut Seimei were brushed off as is they were mere mosquito bites. Eventually, Seimei grew tired of his futility and blasted him aide with nothing more than a simple release of energy.

"I do not even need any more additional effort to remove you from this world, so farewell, little insect."

Aiming his palm at the fallen man, Seimei fired a powerful beam of light at the incapacitated man, ripping apart his being, but not before he managed to utter his last words to himself.

"I'm sorry….. That I couldn't….. Repay that… Favour"

At the end of it, there was nothing left to prove his existence with, except a dented scythe. Seimei stared at the scythe with apathy, before finally leaving the area.

"Now, I better start searching for the rest of the survivors. Then I will begin my conquest once more."

* * *

><p>"So, I'm leaving the task of managing this place to you. Do not fail me."<p>

"Understood Yamato-sama."

Two years ago, Abe no Seimei broke out of Hell. But further back, he managed to secure the loyalty of a significant portion of the Kishin that I ruled over. Now that he has escaped again, my chance for payback has presented itself. His previous failure has allowed me to regain control over the Kishin. But that does not mean that I have forgotten how he managed to wrestle control of the away from me. He was a man of tremendous power, and it was a mistake on our part to place him together with another high profile sinner. Together, they managed to subdue the cushions on their floor, we lost control over the sinners on that floor, so we sealed it off completely. With his death and return to hell, we placed him on another level altogether, there was no need for any Kishin to monitor the floor as it is one of the two worst floors there is.

That has me wondering, how did Mima actually manage to learn of the breakout in the first place? She has been from Gensokyo, which as far as I learned from Surpreme Judge of Paradise, is that Gensokyo was absolutely unaffected by the war that he caused. And she had entered that level only after the whole incident. Something is going on here, and I intend on finding out what.

* * *

><p>*Huff Huff*<p>

_Now that I'm in town, I should be a safe distance away from the mountain. Now I need to find a bookstore…_

The Itako, Momoishi finally reached the nearest town after running for almost two hours. Currently, she is trying to come up with a way to inform Hidemoto he 13th about the situation at hand. Her plan is to find a piece of paper and write down the events that occurred and summon Hidemote while having the paper in front of her, hoping that he will notice and read the paper. Right now she just walked into a bookstore, grabbed a pen and a piece of colour paper, not caring about the colour and just walked up to the counter, paid and left. Now, she is sitting in at a bus stop, with the pen and paper ready.

_Now I should start writing that letter, And hope that he will understand why I called him_

And so, she began writing her letter, praying to whatever deities that Taisei will come back alive. Little does she know, that he has already fallen to the one who bends the law of astronomy….

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And so another chapter is released. Nothing much to say. Enjoy and R&amp;R.<strong>


End file.
